Moonlit Twilight
by Elizabeth Bennett
Summary: COMPLETE! Sailor Moon/Twilight Crossover. The grief of losing her Senshi overwhelming her, Usagi seeks a new life in a new place. A quiet life in the small town of Forks, but what happens when life there isn't so quiet? Please R&R!
1. New Life

**Hello all! I'm beginning yet another story because the inspiration has hit me hard. It is just a start, and ****Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of the Moon Princess**** is still my top priority, but I will be writing on this one too.**

**Disclaimer: Of course…I own nothing. Sailor Moon is the property of ****Naoko Takeuchi and the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just own the story that combines the two.**

**Summary: This takes place after Usagi becomes Sailor Cosmos. The grief of losing her Senshi overwhelming her, Usagi seeks a new life in a new place. A quiet life in the small town of Forks, Washington, but what happens when life there isn't so quiet? **

**Find out as the story turns in…**

**Moonlit Twilight**

**Chapter 1: New Life**

There was darkness.

My eyes flashed in each direction. My Senshi were standing around me, posed and ready for a fight…the essence of evil surrounding us.

Our bodies were beaten, our uniforms torn. The light in our eyes had left long before. There was not much left, and our energy was depleted.

Chaos had won. I never dreamed this day would actually come. Mamoru stood the closest to me…the warmth of his body being the only reason why I was still standing.

Chaos' laughter filled the void. We could not see the entity, but the energy was everywhere. "It is finished. Do you think you can stand against me for another second?!?" The shrill voice questioned.

Finally, Chaos appeared in front of us. There was only a dark figure at first, but then it quickly formed into the shape of a demon. Bat like wings protruding from its back. Red eyes burning like fire. There was a quick motion of the demon's arm, and we all went flying back, screaming from the sheer force of the blow.

As we attempted to merely sit up, our bodies shook violently. Chaos could only laugh at our pain before saying "Admit it Moon Child! You have nothing left to bring! It…is…OVER!!!"

Tears began to stream down my face at the realization. One by one, my Senshi began to look at me. Mamoru's hand was placed on my shoulder.

"No" a shaky voice stated "it's not over." It was Mars. She looked at me, her eyes shining from her tears. She then began to glance toward everyone else and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Usagi."

Mamoru squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at him in confusion. I didn't understand what was about to take place.

"You are our hope Usako." Mamoru said in an exasperated voice "I love you."

Everyone's body began to glow in their own respective colors. Mamoru burned bright gold. Soon everyone's insignias were visible, and their star seeds made an appearance.

I began to shake my head rapidly…not believing what was happening.

"No!" I sobbed "No you can't! It's not suppose to be like this!" My voice becoming shriller with each sentence. "You can't leave me!"

"Be brave Usagi." Mars said in a feeble voice. "Always believe in yourself."

I was crying hysterically as one by one their star seeds entered my body. I could feel my body changing with each added power. It was overwhelming.

"No, I won't allow this!" Chaos yelled, but it was too late. I saw each one of my Senshi, my friends…die. I held Mamoru in my arms, unwilling to let him succumb to this.

"No Mamo-chan. I can't…I can't live without you."

In a mere whisper he said "You can, and you will." And with that he was dead. I screamed as my body was surrounded by silver light.

* * *

I shot up in my bed, once again disturbed by the nightmares of my past. Sweat was poring from my body, and I knew in an instant that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for a while.

I looked at the clock, and it read 3:43am. With a defeated sigh, I rolled out of bed. I walked into the bathroom, turned on the sink and splashed some water on my face. Drying it off slowly with the hand towel that always remained by the sink.

I glanced up at the mirror in front of me and stared at my reflection. My ice silver eyes shown so much sorrow, so much pain. My silver hair was a complete mess. I quickly took it down from the two heart shaped buns on the top of my head in an attempt to straighten it out.

It had been three years since that battle…three years since I became Cosmos.

Once the transformation had been complete, I was able to leave that place in order to prepare myself for the next and final battle with Chaos.

The problem was that everywhere I went people quickly grew suspicious of me. I tried so hard to blend in, and I even tried to just stay to myself, but eventually I was always forced to move.

The thing is, ever since that day…I have been completely broken. I have literally had to drag myself to do every action of life. From simple tasks like eating, or, more importantly, training for the battle I knew would eventually come.

I just could not get up the enthusiasm to really care about anything. In my mind there was nothing left to live for. I could care less if I was to die right at this very moment, but I could not bear the guilt of letting everyone down. I knew I would eventually have been placed in this situation; I just never anticipated it being so soon. It seems I am never meant to have a happy ending. My kingdom had come and gone, along with my family—destroyed by Chaos.

I thought about returning to the past, and attempting to convince myself to destroy Chaos then when the entity possessed Galaxia, but I knew that I would never change what I had done during that battle. I could not bring myself to kill another Senshi…no matter how much misery I have to suffer.

I did however end up in the past, but in a completely different location. Away from everything that could remotely remind me of my loss. The destination was Forks, Washington. A remote town with a small population. I could tell upon my arrival that nothing happened in this town, and with its amazing amount of land and wood, it should be the perfect place for me to begin a life and my training.

I was certain that Chaos would not be able to surprise me here.

I rented a small home out in the country not too far from town. It had a nice patch of land, and was perfect for just me. The landlord I have not even met due to the fact that he and his wife are living in a retirement community in Florida.

The real-estate agent who rented me the home was perfect. He was not even a resident in the area, and with a few smile and blushes, I was able to convince him that I was 25 with a very wealthy inheritance. I also confided that I just wanted a simple life away from my past—a new start, which was, all in all, completely true.

The things is though, I still look incredibly young, even though I'm much older than what I told the realtor. Using this to my advantage, I decided to register at the local high school in order to fit in to the community, and maybe gain a little bit of the old Usagi back.

I kept looking into the mirror realizing how much I missed her. I needed to compel myself to get reacquainted with society, that way I might actually give a damn about my life.

I poured a glass of water and took a quick swig. Walking back to the bed, flashes of the nightmare kept reappearing in my head. I laid back down and curled up in a ball. I would have cried myself to sleep, but there were simply no more tears left within me. My companion was the loneliness and the pain.

I looked at the clock again—it read 4:53am. I forced my eyes shut, determined to get a little more sleep. After all, tomorrow was the first day of my new life…as Serena Moon.

**Short, but introductory. I do hope everyone enjoyed it, and I am excited about writing this story. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	2. First Day

**Thanks to all those who reviewed this story, added it to your list, or offered helpful tips. I really appreciate it! Those that did not enjoy the crossover of this story, I am sorry that I could not entertain you, but thanks for giving it a try. I tried to answer any questions that were asked by sending a PM. On a side note: Usagi has a lot of money due to the fact that she has just been around forever, kind of like the Cullens…the money just builds up. Also, this chapter would have been out sooner, but is being a butt. Don't forget to REVIEW when Fanfiction is back up and running...I got lucky with persistence!!!**

**As the story turns…**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

I awoke the next morning around 7am. I groaned a little bit at the time, and began to think myself stupid for ever thinking I could go back to school.

I forced myself out of bed trying to convince myself that this would eventually be all worth it.

I went into the bathroom and proceeded with the hygiene portion of a typical morning routine. I took a very quick shower, brushed my teeth and towel dried my hair.

It was as I was looking in the mirror that I realized I needed a definite change. My hair and eyes would not look normal at all, and the last thing I wanted to do was freak someone out. That would draw way too much attention.

I closed my eyes and concentrated specifically on those features. I could feel the crescent moon burning on my forehead for an instant before it stopped.

I opened my eyes and had to do a double take. There stood the old Usagi, with one subtle change. The eyes were no longer youthful and bright. They showed not a young teenager who was naïve and ambitious, but of a woman who had seen too much. Hopefully those bouncy teens will be too worried about their latest zit, then seeing what my eyes really showed.

* * *

I arrived at school without any problems. I drove in an older model of the Toyota Corolla. It seemed like a legit high school car, and judging by the parking lot…I made the right choice.

I got out of the car and made my way up to the school. I could tell all eyes were on me, and I silently thanked myself for remembering to change my appearance.

I walked through the front door and was immediately bombarded by some Asian kid.

"Hi! My name is Eric, and you must be Serena. Interesting hairstyle. Anyway, I'm going to be your guide around the school. If you need to know anything, just ask me. Do you have your schedule?"

He was talking so fast, I had no time to pick up on what he was saying except for the last sentence. I nodded my head in confirmation and pulled out my schedule.

He looked at it for a moment before saying "You have two electives on here. Interesting. Usually everyone only has one."

"Well, transferring my credits from my other (fake) school, I only really needed to continue in Math and English."

"Wow, you must be smart."

I started chuckling "Not exactly. Let's just say I've been around awhile."

Eric smiled and looked back down at my schedule. "Well it looks like Calculus is first on your schedule. Bummer. Here I'll walk you to your first class."

"Thanks."

We began to walk down the hall, and, yet again, everyone was staring at me. Eric was busy running his mouth, and I was busy trying to tune him out. From what I could tell, it looked like a typical high school. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, but then again, I'm sure this school is their life. I smiled in remembrance of that freedom.

"After this class, I'll show you where your locker is located." I was about to look at Eric in affirmation, but my head turned sharply towards the other side of the hallway.

I closed my eyes instantly. I felt a strange power coming towards us. It wasn't evil or threatening, but it was there. I opened my eyes and looked around. The hallway was so crowded. I couldn't make a clear connection with the energy, and before I knew it, it was gone.

"Serena…" I blinked. "Serena, are you alright?"

My vision refocused on Eric. I gave him a quick smile before saying "Yea, I'm fine. I was just trying to take in everything. It all seems a bit overwhelming."

"It can be, but like I said, I'm here if you have any questions."

We stopped outside a classroom door and Eric turned to me. "Well this is where I leave you. I'll be sure to come by once class is over. We have English together next. See ya!"

"Thanks!"

I took a deep breath and headed into the classroom. I took my seat in the back and hoped to remain as invisible as possible. That however, was not my luck.

"Hi." My head turned towards the voice to find a smart looking dark haired girl. She had a lovely smile and seemed friendly enough.

"My name is Angela, you must be Serena." I smiled and nodded my head. "Everyone has just been in an uproar about you. It's not very often when someone new comes to this town. Where are you originally from?"

I gulped at the question and thought up a quick lie. "Well you see…I'm not originally from anywhere." She looked confused so I continued. "My parents moved around a lot. My father made his career in the Air Force, so I guess you could say I'm an Army Brat. He's retired now, and our family just wanted some peace and quiet for once."

At that moment the teacher walked in, and I was relieved. I took a quick look at Angela's face, and it seemed she bought my story. I would have to remember to stick with it.

* * *

Class passed by as uneventful as any other class. The plus side of the situation though is I actually understood what was going on. I guess it just took going through it once, and a little more maturing.

Once class was over, Eric met me outside like a faithful puppy. He showed me where my locker was, and then proceeded to walk me to class.

English was up next, and the all knowing Eric was in this class. He continued his rant about life in the school. When we got to the classroom, he introduced me to a couple of people. I just smiled and nodded when I was suppose to. It was all so vast. Everyone was interested in the new girl.

* * *

Pretty soon though class had started and was over before we knew it. Lunch was next.

"You have really pretty hair." My eyes landed on a girl that was introduced to me as Jessica.

"Thanks." I responded.

"It's so long, and such a strange hair style, but it works for you." I gave her a small smile, but honestly I couldn't get a clear read of this girl. I couldn't tell if she was me as a potential friend or as a threat. She was a pretty girl, but she seemed far too into herself. In actuality, this could blind her to many things in her future.

Angela came up beside us and immediately said "Sit with us at lunch."

"Sure…I would like that."

We entered the lunch room and sat down at a large table. Pretty soon there were numbers of people joining our table. I concluded almost instantly that these must be the popular kids at this school.

I began to look around at their selection of food and realized how hungry I was.

Angela must have seen the glassy look in my eyes because she asked "Would you like me to show you around the lunch room?"

I, of course, nodded my head with enthusiasm.

We got up and wondered around to the different sections. She showed me the everyday line with the lunch menu, the fast food line, the junk food bar, and the all healthy salad bar.

I decided to be healthy later and get a cheeseburger and fries.

When I got back to the table, I noticed all the girls eating salads. I just shrugged my shoulders and quickly ate my food.

It was actually pretty good, and I was enjoying it immensely. That is until a new voice interrupted me.

"Wow. I always love a girl with a good appetite." My eyes landed on a rather good looking blonde boy. He smiled, and I blushed at the first impression I must be making.

"My name is Mike, and you are the new girl. I've already heard so much about you."

I swallowed the food that was still in my mouth and said "I hope nothing bad."

"Oh no not at all. A lot of questions though…about who you are."

"Well, I'm a mysterious person." I said with a small laugh.

Everyone at the table chuckled. Everyone that is, except for Jessica. Our eyes met, and I could tell at that moment that she saw me as a rival. Damn high school girls and their drama.

"It really is amazing" Jessica began "that you can eat like that. The calories in that food is extremely high. That's why I don't eat it. I don't want to gain weight."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen."

"Your metabolism is extremely high at that age. I wouldn't be that worried about what you put in your body, just as long as you exercise like you should. I'm not worried about gaining weight, because I am a very active person."

Jessica didn't answer me. She only nodded that she heard me and began to talk with somebody else.

Small talk was made all around the table, and I pretty much stuck to the story that I had given Angela earlier that day.

Everyone seemed nice enough, and I couldn't help but laugh continuously at the many jokes Mike was making. He was really quite funny.

Everything was going great until I felt the energy. It was the same as I felt earlier today in the hallway. I looked around the lunch room, and I finally noticed where the vibe was coming from. It was a group of very pale, but very beautiful high school students.

"Who are they?" I questioned no one in particular.

"Those are the Cullens." Answered Angela.

"Yea, they are the adoptive family of Dr. Cullen." Eric continued. "Although, they are very strange. They never eat for one thing, and they are together. Like together, together. The blonde, Rosalie, dates the large one Emmett. Alice and Jasper are together." He pointed them out to me. "And…"

"And Edward Cullen is the only single one out of the group." Jessica interrupted, bitterness evident in her voice. "And he prefers it that way."

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think Edward Cullen was a god. He was absolutely gorgeous, but I didn't like what I was feeling from him and his family. I would have to keep an eye on them.

"They usually keep to themselves" Angela said "so you won't have to worry about impressing them."

The family crossed the lunch room and passed by our table. As soon as that happened, all at once their faces turned towards me. I began to wonder if they could sense my power as well. I continued to stare, and they were the ones that turned away first. No one at my table seemed to notice the quick exchange.

All throughout lunch I kept taking quick glances at their table. Sure enough, they didn't eat anything. They just sat there talking amongst themselves.

I finally stopped being nosy and tried to pay attention to the people around me. It was hard though because I was now extremely curious about the Cullens. Before lunch ended, I decided to look over there one last time. I was shocked when mine and Edward's eyes met. We stared at each other for a moment, but then I felt something pushing against my mind. As if someone was trying to read my thoughts.

This has happened to me before in the past, so I immediately tried to push the force away. My eyes never left Edward's, and I knew at that moment that it was him doing this. It was almost comical to watch his eyes widen at my ability to block him from entering my thoughts.

I decided I needed sometime to think about what just transpired. I got up from the table stating that I needed to go to the restroom before class.

"You need me to come with you?" asked Angela.

"No, I'll be fine. I know where my next class is, and I know that none of you are in it. Don't worry, I've got it."

No one attempted to argue with me after that, so I proceeded to exit the cafeteria, but not before turning around and giving Edward Cullen a knowing look.

The word _busted_ was written all over his face, and I found it quite entertaining.

I made my way to the bathroom and quickly splashed some water on my face. Things just got considerably difficult. What the heck was this town harboring anyway? So much for a peaceful life.

Still, I didn't feel any negative energy coming from any of them, so maybe I won't have to worry.

On the other hand, Edward is now onto me, and there is no telling what he will do in order to protect his secret.

I closed my eyes and envisioned the family—taking in their features. I had a feeling that I knew what they were, but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

Just then the bell rang, and I growled in frustration. I'll have to think more on this later.

I began to head towards my next class—Mythology. Now this class I was totally excited about. Since becoming Sailor Moon, I have become fascinated with myths and legends.

I entered the classroom and took a seat towards the back. I was glad that no one I had met was in here. It gave me a break from it all. I was getting everything in order when I noticed Edward walking into the room.

_Damn._

He sat down right beside me and just stared. It was rather freaky, but I chose to ignore it.

"Hi Serena." His voice was like music. "My name is Edward."

I looked at him and said "Nice to meet you."

He smiled "You as well."

He continued to stare into my eyes until I was forced to look away, the blush evident on my face.

He continued to speak. "I've heard all the gossip about where you're from, and how you ended up here, but I must say…I don't buy it."

I held my breath.

"You seem much more complicating than that. It's almost as if you're hiding something."

I looked up at him and arched my eyebrow. "Funny you should say that, because I feel the exact same way about you."

His lips pierced, and he turned to face the front of the classroom—effectively ending the conversation.

To make an interesting introduction, the teacher began today's class with a discussion on the mythology in Harry Potter. It kept everyone's attention that's for sure. Harry Potter, after all, is huge.

As much as I would love to get everything the teacher was saying, I could barely pay attention. I constantly had to guard my mind from Edward's powers. It was really giving me a headache.

Finally, I opened my mind up enough to give him a message:

_Stop Edward. You're giving me a headache._

He dropped his pencil on the floor and looked completely stunned.

Well, I just confirmed to him that I knew what he was doing. The good thing about it though is the pressure had finally left my head.

Throughout the rest of class, Edward kept making glances at me, but I did not look at him once.

After what seemed like ages, class was finally over. I bolted towards the door hoping to avoid Edward, but he was able to keep up with me.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

He grabbed my arm, forcing me to face him.

"You know what I'm talking about."

I paused for a moment before I answered. "Look, I have my secrets, and you obviously have yours. Why don't we just leave it at that?" And with that I walked off at a fast pace. Edward did not follow.

* * *

Chorus was my last class for the day, and I was actually happy to see Angela in this class as well. I really was beginning to like her—she seemed genuine.

We spent the majority of the class discussing the music we would be singing this year and practicing our scales. Class literally flew by, and soon it was time to go home.

Angela and I walked outside together making small talk. We were still trying to get to know each other.

It wasn't long before Mike came rushing up behind us with Jessica following behind him.

"Well, it was great to meet you, and I hope you enjoy living here." Mike said.

"I hope so as well." I said with a smile.

I made my way to my car and yelled out "See you guys tomorrow!" Everyone shouted their farewells.

Before I got into the car, I noticed Edward staring at me again. I ignored him, started my car, and headed home. I will need to watch my back with him around.

I shook my head from side to side and decided to leave high school life behind at the moment.

Right now, I needed to concentrate on my training.

**Another chapter! It is a lot of detail in explaining Usagi's classes and the people she is meeting, but it is necessary. From here on out her days will not be described like this. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	3. Curiosity

**Thanks so much to all those that have reviewed! I'm glad to be getting so much positive feed back for the beginning of a story, and I hope to continue to entertain you! As always, all those that have asked questions, I have tried to respond through a PM, and I hope my answers were clear. Also a side note: Usagi doesn't have a definite age in this story, just know that she is old (older than Edward), and a lot of time has passed for her to become Sailor Cosmos. **

**As the story turns…..**

**Chapter 3: Curiosity**

I arrived home in the correct mind set to begin my training. With a quick check around my house, I began to head out towards the woods in my backyard.

I took off at a fast run in hopes of finding a small clearing away from my house (in case of accidents) and to give me a little space to work on my attacks. After running for about ten minutes, I came to the perfect spot.

I paused for a moment and just listened. I wanted silence and solitude, but the moment I began to feel out the area I soon felt an energy that I was not happy at all to feel.

"Edward." I said in a very sharp voice.

No answer. I was beginning to grow more and more irritated by the moment. He had to be amazingly fast to keep up with me and still stay out of sight. The pieces fit together perfectly, and I knew in an instant what exactly Edward was. I wasn't too thrilled about it either.

"Look Edward, I know you're there. So you can either show yourself or you can leave."

"How were you able to know I was there?"

"I am very in tune with my senses. Why are you following me?" Anger evident in my voice.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Are you trying to figure out if I'm going to blow your secret, or are you trying to figure out who I am?"

"Both."

"Look Edward, I moved to Forks for a purpose. That was to find peace, and then I find you and your family. While you do not put me at ease whatsoever, as long as you stay out of my head and quit spying on me, we will have no problems."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

I still had yet to look at him. I took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"Why not?"

"Because, if you pose a threat to my family and our happiness here, I want you gone."

"Trust me Edward, you and your family are the least of my worries."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what we were."

I stared at him for a moment before saying "I know very well what you are."

"You do? Please…enlighten me."

"I don't need to explain my thought process to anyone, least of all you."

He gave a small smile before saying "Well if you know what I am, shouldn't I be given the same courtesy of knowing what you are. I know you are not my kind for obvious reasons, but I know you are something more than just a normal teenage girl. After all, you have got some speed in you, it took me an extra boost to keep up with you a minute ago."

"Sorry, but I can't help you out there. And the question is _who_ am I, not what am I. I figured you out on my own, so you have to do the same." I smirked at this, but then continued on seriously. "Please, though, stop spying on me. I will always know when you're around."

"How?"

"Let's say it's kind of like how you know a human is somewhere near by." His eyes only widened slightly, but then it quickly gave a half smile, and I had to prevent myself from melting.

"I do promise you though," I began, desperate to take my mind off his smile "that I do not pose a threat to you. I am just looking for a peaceful life, much like your family."

He contemplated what I just said, and finally relief came through on his face. "Thank you, but it still does not settle my curiosity about you."

"Well you know what they say." I said in a much softer tone.

"And what is that?"

"It killed the cat."

"What did?"

"Curiosity."

He laughed at my attempt to lighten the mood, and I smiled in returned. Maybe Edward wouldn't be so bad, but I needed to make sure they don't find out who I am. That information would be very useful if they chose to blackmail me.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like some privacy."

Edward looked a little bit confused at my statement before saying "Oh…right. See you tomorrow at school?"

"I'll be there."

He nodded his head before he took off running back towards my house. I waited to make sure that his energy was no longer near me before I decided to proceed with my training.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Soon there was a rush of wind and light engulfed me. Once everything faded away, I stood there in my Cosmos form. As much as I despised the way I became Cosmos, I have to admit that I enjoyed being in this form. Everything in the world was so much clearer. My senses were sharper.

Being in my ultimate form, I had the powers of all my other Senshi, and while that gave me a great advantage, it also hindered me. This was the purpose of my training; I need to learn to control my power.

Doing my Senshi's old attacks was simple, but I wanted to learn more control over their powers. You never know when this could come in handy.

I started off very slow. I attempted to hold each of the elements within the palm of my hand and containing them there. Once I felt comfortable I began to expand their boundaries to see how far I could reach without firing off into the distance. It was difficult because I had to concentrate on exactly how I wanted the elements to react.

I was doing very well with Mars' fire, but then my eyes shot open at the feeling of another presence, causing the flames to disperse.

It wasn't Edward, but it was definitely one of his kind.

I took off in the direction of the energy, but they must have sensed me coming because the aura began to fade away into the distance. I stopped and decided to let it go. I would just have to stay very aware of my surroundings.

There was a clearing in the trees, and I could tell that the sun was going down for the day. I figured it was best to call it a night, and get into bed before I was caught out here at night. I transformed back into my human self, and went back home.

Once reaching home, I drew a bath and decided to think about the day. I met so many people at the school, and while I believe them all to be nice people…I just don't see myself connecting very well with any of them. I just don't see things the same way any of them do.

_There's Edward_.

"Edward. What's your story?" I questioned to myself. Although I am irritated with him trying to figure out my secret, I can't help but wonder what else there is to him. Why his eyes are golden and not red, and how his family can live in one place without being revealed.

I tried to match the energy I felt in the woods to Edward's family, but it did me no good. I could not remember what their aura read.

I leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. Frustration was overpowering me.

_Why?_

But I knew better than to ask myself that question. I knew it was because I now felt the obligation to protect the towns people from potential danger, instead of just concentrating on myself and my mission. Who knows what else is in this town besides the cold ones.

The water began to get cold in the tub, and I decided to get out and head to bed.

I laid down in fear of my past revisiting me through my dreams, but they didn't that night. While my dreams were as maddening as ever, it was the first time I had not dreamed about my past in three years.

**A bit shorter than the last chapter, but I thought this would be a good stopping point. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	4. The Beginnings of a Friendship

**Wow! Thanks so much to all those that have reviewed this story or added it to your list. I'm really glad everyone is enjoying it so far! I have finally decided on an age for Usagi (thanks to Shadowchild89), and she is around 1,100 years old. Going through the timeline, and what time would have to pass in order for Usagi to become Sailor Cosmos, I thought it would be a correct guess.**

**As the story turns…**

**Chapter 4: The Beginnings of a Friendship**

The first part of the day went by like any other school day…long and dull. People were still throwing questions at me left and right, and I tried to answer them as best I could, but I was really starting to get a little peeved and wished there was something else to distract them.

It was amazing really. I was watching as the day repeated itself, and I began to rethink my brilliant plan about trying to fit in. Some people were just born to stand out.

I didn't get my first surprise that day until I sat down for lunch. Everyone was talking, and I was somewhat listening while I was gobbling down my food, but then everyone got really quiet. I didn't mind, and didn't even bother to look up. That is until I heard someone say, "Serena."

I dropped my fork on my plate and looked up into the face of Edward. "Would you mind sitting with me today?"

I looked around at everyone else. No one seemed like they cared, except for Mike and Jessica. I could tell they didn't want me to go with Edward. I didn't care though. I didn't respond to his request, I just stood up and began to reach for my tray, but he was too quick for me. We walked over to a table that was unoccupied and sat down.

There was a brief moment of silence before I said "You are aware that everyone is staring at us."

"And? I'm use to it, as I assume are you."

"Of course I am, but it doesn't mean I welcome it."

He chuckled at my response, but said nothing else.

"Why did you want me over here anyway?"

"I told you yesterday. I am trying to figure you out Serena Moon, and what better way to do that than to spend a little more time with you."

"So I'm required to sit with you at lunch now?"

"I wouldn't say 'required.' It's more along the lines of I am requesting that you do so. For the pleasure of your company of course."

"Yea, that sounds like bull to me."

I looked towards his family, and they were also staring at us. I quickly compared their energy reading to the one I felt in the woods…none of them matched. It relieved me, but at the same time worried me.

"Do they know anything about me?" I asked.

"You mean that you know what we are, that you can block me from your mind, and are obviously hiding something? No. All they know is that you have sparked my interest because I can't read your mind."

I looked at him and muttered "Thanks."

"No problem, but I have to warn you, they will find out eventually."

My eyes widened at his statement, and he quickly said "They are very intuitive. You should know that."

I let out a sigh and responded "You're right."

He leaned back in his chair and said "So, Serena, tell me about yourself."

I gave him a half smile before responding innocently "I am 17 years old, and I moved here after my father retired from the Air Force. I am a normal average high school girl, just looking for some peace and quiet."

"Liar."

"Blood Sucker."

I looked at his face and immediately felt bad for the comment I just made. He looked so offended.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It was a reflex I promise."

"It was the truth though." His voice sounded so sullen. I laid my hand on his hand, and tried not to pull away from its icy coldness. He looked me in the eye, and then I noticed his golden eyes again.

"I have a question. Why are your eyes gold? All I have ever been exposed to are red."

His mouth curved into a small smile before he responded in a low voice, "That's because I only feed on animal blood. I guess you would call me a vegetarian."

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I now had a new found respect for him. "Is your entire family this way?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You just gained some cool points."

He started laughing, and it literally sounded like music playing. I must have zoned out because I heard Edward saying my name.

"Huh." I said in a dazed voice.

"I said you look much better today."

I gave him a confused look, and he elaborated.

Yesterday you looked tired and pale. As if you hadn't had any sleep, but today your complexion is much rosier.

"Don't get any ideas." I said in a joking manner, causing that beautiful smile to grace his face, but then I continued in a serious tone.

"I have been having a lot of nightmares lately, and last night was the first night in a long time that I was not haunted by my dreams." As soon as I said those words, I immediately regretted them. I don't want to add to Edward's curiosity.

Edward of course immediately perked up at this new information. "What are the dreams about?"

"Nothing." I said very quickly.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it."

I glanced out the window and responded, "And sometimes it's better to forget."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and I couldn't be more grateful. I felt such at ease with Edward, and, if I didn't watch it, I would reveal my entire past to him.

I quickly got up from the table in fear of being asked more questions. I reached for my tray, and, yet again, Edward beat me to it.

"I am capable of carrying my own tray."

"I know, but I am trying to be a gentleman."

"If you haven't noticed, gentlemen are few and far between in this day and age."

"But they exist, right?"

I gave a loud sigh and said, "Right."

We walked to our next class, and Edward was a gentleman for the simple fact that he asked no more questions about my dream.

We made small talk right before the start of class, but nothing much was said.

Our teacher walked in, took role, and began his lecture on the mythology of Vampires. Really, you had to laugh at the irony.

So while our teacher went over the typical legends on Vampire (you know garlic, crosses, and stake in the heart), Edward and I passed notes back and forth to each other. It was really quite cute, and it felt like I really was in high school again. It was hard though, because in each note Edward made a comment about today's lecture, and I wanted to laugh the entire time.

He asked me if he should say anything, and I responded that unless he wanted to be run out of town, I suggested he keep his mouth shut.

Pretty soon we moved on to hang man, and he beat me every time, so I pouted and refused to play, and he threw a piece of paper at me with the word 'child' written on it. I of course did what anyone would have done…I stuck my tongue out at him, and he just smiled.

The class flew by and before I knew it, it was time to go. Once out of the class room Edward starting walking me to my next class, and we began to discuss all we had learned.

"So, all I need to get rid of you is some garlic and a cross."

"Ah, see that hurt, and here I thought we were having fun today." He gave an adorable looking pout, and I just had to chuckle.

"Yea, I guess we did have fun. It's nice to have someone to talk to. To tell you the truth, I was a little leery about starting school again." And there I go again, letting too many words fall out of my mouth.

"Again? Well, I would ask, but I know you won't answer."

I let go of the breath I was holding and said, "You've already got me figured out." We arrived outside of my classroom, and Edward turned to face me.

"Not quite, but I hope to someday." I blushed at the intensity in his eyes, and quickly said "Thanks for walking me to class."

"No problem. So…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You won't be outside after school?"

"No, the sun is coming out, and you know about my kind and sunlight. I'm going to skip the last class of the day."

"Alright then." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he turned and went the other direction, effectively ending my interesting segment of school.

I walked into the chorus class room and quickly found my seat beside Angela. We talked for a moment, and then the inevitable question popped up.

"So, Edward Cullen?"

I gave a nervous laugh and said "Yea, he seems like a nice guy."

"A nice guy that just paid you attention. He has never acknowledge anyone outside of his family."

Yet again with the nervous laugh, "Well, it seems like he just wants to figure me out. He says I'm different."

"He's got that right, but it's a good different, and I can understand why he would want to know more about you."

"Thanks Angela, that means a lot."

She smiled and said "No problem."

We spent the class going over scales and harmonizing with one another. Once the class was over, I was relieved. I wanted some time to myself to reflect on my interaction with Edward. Plus I need to come up with better lies if I want to hide the truth.

I got outside and said a quick by to everyone in the parking lot. Then I jumped into my car and sped off. I decided to go out into the woods again today, but I won't be training. I want to see if I can sense that person I felt the last time, and I don't want to get caught in my Cosmos form while doing so.

I just hope that it isn't a threat to myself or Edward's family.

**And there's another chapter. Again thanks SO much to all those that have reviewed, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	5. Inquisitive Dreams

**Thanks so much to all that have taken the time to review this story. It really amazes me the number of reviews this story has already gotten, and it makes me happy as well! You guys really are awesome, and I hope you continue to be a part of this story! Just letting you know, I have a beta reader for this story, and she will be with me throughout the rest of it. Her name is…yep you guessed it…Labores Solis, or Lunar.**

**Lunar's Note: Yeah surprise!! I am going to beta read this story for now (when needed), that was carefully handwritten with elegance curtsey of Lizzy. So go on and read.**

**As the story turns…**

**Chapter 5: Inquisitive Dreams**

I spent the entire afternoon in the woods trying to sense the presence I felt the day before, but nothing ever came to me. The only thing, I felt was the creatures in the woods. After realizing I wasn't going to find anything, I finally decided to give up and go inside.

I popped a pizza in the oven and decided to sit and watch some TV. I still didn't have any homework, so my evenings were still rather dull. I began to think I should have invited Edward over, but I quickly shook the thought from my head. I was already getting too involved with someone that could add more stress to my life, and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

After finishing my poor excuse for a meal, I made my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

As I lay down to sleep, I silently prayed that my past would not visit me again. I can handle dreams of any shape and size, but having to relive the most horrible moment of my life over and over—it would—well just break anyone, even someone as powerful as me.

I closed my eyes and allowed the day's activities wash over me. I was more tired than I originally had thought, and sleep found me quickly.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It was around midnight, and I was standing outside of Serena's home. I knew in my mind I shouldn't be here. After all, I didn't want to make enemies with someone that could be a threat, but I had to know something.

I thought about her scent, and my throat started to burn. It was intoxicating, like nothing I had ever smelt before. I originally thought it was just me she was affecting, but I quickly found out from everyone in my family that she was just as intoxicating to them. She was different, and she was hiding something.

I tried to get Alice to see into her future, but she was blocked from it. It baffled her because it was as if she didn't exist. She can see everything happening around her, but she was never actually apart of the picture. I wonder if she was blocking Alice the same way she was blocking me.

I listened very carefully, and I could tell that her heart rate had slowed, and her breathing was slowing to become deep and even. Not even a minute past until she was asleep.

I quickly made my way into her bedroom, trying to keep quiet as possible. She seemed very adamant about no one knowing anything about her. I just couldn't risk trusting her though; she is after all different than any other human we have come across from.

I entered her bedroom and allowed myself to inhale deeply. I don't think I have ever desired a human's blood as much as I have hers. I could never persuade myself to take a bite. It would ruin my family for one thing, and another well, she was beautiful. I have never seen such beauty for a human.

I stood there for a moment gazing at her in the bed, and I was finally, FINALLY, able to hear the first of her thoughts. I closed my eyes and savored the moment.

"_Edward."_

My eyes shot opened, and I stared at her. She was still sleeping, but I was definitely swept into her mind now.

"_Vampire, Danger."_ Sadness washed over my face to know that she still saw me as a threat.

Her dream switched gears after that, and at this point I was extremely confused. There were just a series of words, and none of them really connected to me.

"_Chaos, Cosmos, War. No more fighting…please."_

There was desperation in that last phrase, and I wished that I could actually see the pictures she was seeing, but sadly I can only hear her thoughts.

Serena jerked in her bed, and I could tell the setting of the dream changed. Her desperation grew even darker than before, and I heard, not her voice, but that of what sounded like a fowl monster.

"_It…is…OVER!!!"_

"No." She mumbled in her sleep, but I kept my mind focused on the words being said.

"_You are our hope Usako…I love you."_

I felt the sorrow she was feeling at that moment, and if a Vampire could cry, I would be right now.

"_No! No you can't! It's not supposed to be like this! You can't leave me!"_

A picture flashed in my head for a brief moment. It was Serena, in agony, surrounded by bodies.

I looked down at her sleeping form once more before asking in a mere whisper, "What on earth did you go through?" She began moving more and more, and I knew she would soon wake. I decided to disappear before my presence was known.

It took no time for me to get home. Everyone said hello upon my entrance, but I didn't even glance up. I made my way to my room and sat down on the sofa. That was the most unhelpful trip I have ever made. Not one single question was answered about her, the only thing that resulted were more questions to add to the list. Instead of satisfying my curiosity, I became even more determined to find out who this girl was. I had to be smooth about it though. The last thing I wanted to do was give her knowledge of what I was doing.

* * *

I shot up in my bed drenched in sweat. I looked around the room half expecting someone to be there. I just felt in my body that I was being watched, but I was still in a state of delirium.

I dreamt about my past again, and I knew in that moment I wasn't going back to sleep. I made my way downstairs and decided to get me some milk to try and help calm my nerves.

Before I went to the kitchen, I stopped over to check the front door out of habit.

I noticed one of two things that weren't normal. One, the door was unlocked, and I always lock it, and two, the rug at the front door was flipped up. So, either someone was here, or I was going crazy. And honestly both situations are very plausible. In fact, I've been waiting on the day that I lose my mind, especially after everything that I've been through. I shook my head and decided to ignore it for the time being. Things will reveal themselves when they are meant to, and it wasn't like anyone was going to maliciously murder me. I mean come on, if Chaos can't do it—who the hell can?

I gave a dark chuckle at my warped sense of humor.

I walked over to the kitchen and got my milk. I chugged a glass while standing there, and then made my way over to the TV once again. I turned on the History Channel, and watched a documentary dealing with Egyptians. I quickly fell asleep on the couch, and my dreams consisted of being in Ancient Egypt.

* * *

I woke with a start the next morning. I was still on the couch, and had to think for a second how I got down here. I looked at my watch absentmindedly and noticed the time.

"Crap!"

It was 7:45. I had fifteen minutes to make it to school. I quickly jumped up and flew threw my morning routine. I ran out the door and sped the entire way to school, and somehow, I made it to class before the last bell rang.

I sat through the first half of my day as usual, nothing interesting happened. I couldn't help it, but I was actually looking forward to lunch with Edward today.

Walking into the lunchroom, I quickly made my way to get my food, and found Edward sitting at the same table we sat at yesterday, waiting on me.

I sat my tray down, and began to dig in like I normally do. He began to chuckle at me before saying, "You like food don't you?"

I stared at him for a moment and said, "You would think that much is obvious." I continued to eat, and I noticed how quiet Edward was being. I studied his face, and he wasn't even looking at me anymore. Something was bothering him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

His eyes shot towards me. He looked as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. He fidgeted a little, which was very strange to me, seeing as Vampires usually don't do such things. I wonder what was making him so jumpy.

"Nothing," He said quickly, looking away from me. "Just thinking about a movie I watched last night."

"Really," I was really growing suspicious at this point. He was lying to me, and I could feel it. "What was it about?"

His eyes turned towards mine again. He didn't answer for awhile, but then he finally said, "It is hard to explain, and I am still trying to figure it out."

My mind flashed to the door that I saw early this morning, and the rug, and the sinking feeling I had that someone was there.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"What?" He questioned, looking a little confused.

"You came to my house last night."

"What are you talking about?" His fidgeting became even more prominent now.

"You were spying on me again." My voice remained low, but still very dangerous.

"You've lost your mind; I don't know what you're talking about."

But I knew I was right. I could see it in his eyes. He may think that he is able to hide the truth, but what he doesn't realize is, just like him, I am very intuitive.

My body began to shake with rage, and I had to slowly count to ten to control myself. I looked at his face so calm and cool, and then I looked at the glass of water that was sitting on my tray. I quickly reached for it and threw it in his face. There were uproars in whispers, and people were definitely staring, but I didn't care. I was infuriated.

I jumped up out of my seat and rushed on of the lunchroom, Edward following not too far behind.

**Well there's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! And, if you have a chance, check out my new story that I've just started. It is called The Forgotten Prophecy. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	6. Answers and More Questions

**Lizzy's Note: Thanks so much to all those that have reviewed or added this story to your list! I think it's awesome that this story has already hit over 100 reviews! It makes me extremely happy because I really enjoy writing this. Also, I must say that Lunar is absolutely AMAZING, I sent her this chapter to edit, and she was right on top of it. If it wasn't for her swiftness, you would not be reading this tonight! Everyone needs to be thanking her by reading and reviewing Delicate Soldier, because it is a great story!**

**Lunar's Note: Ah, another exciting chapter by Lizzy. You all shall surely enjoy this chapter. Now run along, read this chapter FIRST rather than LATER. xD**

**As the story turns…**

**Chapter 6: Answers and More Questions**

I knew everything was about to hit the fan. I marched right out of the school and made my way up to the surrounding woods, Edward fresh on my tracks. Once we were both covered by the trees we stood there for what seemed like ages, just staring at each other.

Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Where do you get off?"

He didn't answer, he only stared at me.

"Are you waiting for me to snap? To tell you all my dark and dirty secrets?"

Still nothing, only that God forsaken stare. It was making me even angrier.

"How dare you come to my house in the middle of the night and read my thoughts when I have no knowledge of you being there!"

"What exactly did you expect?" His voice loud and clear by now, "—I have no idea who you are; what you are, and you pretty much know everything about me. It's only fair!"

"Don't preach to me about fairness Edward Cullen! I am here to tell you there is no such concept as fairness. It is something we hold on to as a compensation for the life we live, but it does NOT exist." I paused for a moment to control my temper before I continued, "What did you hear?"

"Excuse me?"

"In my dream, what did you hear?"

"Nothing of any importance, all I know is that you went through something very traumatic. To be honest, it only adds to my curiosity."

"Good." I said with a smirk on my face. "You can keep that curiosity, and you can also never come around me again, am I understood?"

"But…"

"I mean it Edward. You have no idea what you are dealing with."

"But, I thought we were becoming friends."

At this comment I actually busted out laughing. "Us? Friends? Face it! You are not interested in being my friend! I am a puzzle that you can't figure out, well you know what?!? There is a reason for that! So just let it be!"

"I can't. I have to know, and you may think you know who you're dealing with, but you obviously have not done enough research on my kind."

"Your kind." I scoffed. "I have dealt with your kind before. So, unless you want your precious secret to be exposed, stop trying to figure out mine!"

Edward did not answer me; he only rushed to the nearest tree and pulled out its roots with an amazing amount of force. "Do you see what I could do to you?" He then broke the limb in half. "You are nothing but a small weak toy to me! Would you like to run?" In a second he was standing in front of me, his hands on my upper arms. "Too late." He whispered.

"So, we're playing freak show now are we?" I asked, my voice not even showing a hint of fear.

My body began to glow, and Edward went flying in the other direction, effectively imprinting his body on a tree.

"You know, you are at a great disadvantage. You don't even know what I really look like." My body began to glow once more, and there I stood in my true form. There was no more blonde hair, or blue eyes. They were both replaced by silver.

Edward's eyes widened at the revelation, but he said nothing.

I began walking closer towards him, "They say I'm supposed to be the most beautiful creature in the world. Do you agree?"

His head nodded absentmindedly, but his eyes never left mine.

I drew closer to him until I was right up at his face. "You know what they also say?" He shook his head no, and I gave a small smile. "They also say—I'm the deadliest." And with that I jumped into the air and flipped around, successfully landing right behind Edward. I must have startled him because he flew to the other side of the woods and took up a defensive stance.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid? Why, I would never imagine that. After all, you can lift roots out of the ground and rip them apart. That takes a lot of strength; I mean, I can't even do that." His defense never let up. "But, Edward, let me ask you—can you do this?" I held up my hands and allowed Neptune's ocean to form. I shot the water at the tree next to him with such force that it bent the tree to the point where the limbs were touching the ground.

Edward honestly looked afraid at this point, and I knew I had to let up on him.

"Look Edward, I'm sorry, but you've got to understand that you can't just barge into people's mind. You've got to understand why I got so angry. Why I'm still upset."

He continued to stare at me, with no intention of letting his guard down. "Who are you?" He demanded in a strong voice.

I held his gaze for a moment longer before I glanced away. "I can't tell you exactly who I am Edward. I will tell you that I am an immortal like yourself, but I wasn't always this way. Something happened…" And my voice cracked, tears welling up in my eyes. Edward was quickly by my side, forgetting everything that had just transpired between us.

He put his ice cold fingers under my chin, forcing me to look into his beautiful golden eyes. I couldn't help the tears that fell at that point.

"What happened?"

I broke eye contact with him and stepped away from his presence. "Something very dreadful and I don't wish to remember it. It's enough to have to relive it through my dreams."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before I continued with my mini explanation. "Anyway," my voice much stronger, "I am not of this time or this place. The only reason I'm here is really to find peace, like I originally told you, and to prepare for the future that lies ahead of me. I am a warrior, and it is my job to make sure things stay in balance."

There was silence before Edward said, "Sounds like a heavy burden."

"It is."

"How can I be so sure you're telling the truth now?"

I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "You know I am."

He only nodded his head in response. He started to get closer to me, and I felt my breath hitch just a little bit. My heart started racing, and it was the first time I knew that someone else could hear it.

"You know," he began, "it would be much easier to handle life if you weren't so dead set and determined to be alone and not let anyone in. I mean, I don't know exactly what you've been through, but I do know the burden of being different and never being understood. Perhaps our immortal life will be a little more bearable if we opened up to each other."

I could only stare at his lips, and I whispered a "Perhaps" in response to his statement. He leaned in closer to me, and I thought for a moment that he was going to kiss me, but his face turned to place his nose on my neck. He breathed in deeply, and I closed my eyes at the sensation.

"You smell so good."

My eyes snapped open at that, and I pushed him off of me. "Don't be getting any ideas." I said in a playful manner.

"Damn." Was his only response, and I giggled at his attempt to be funny.

"Well look," his eyes were on me now, "if we're going to make this work then you have to promise me on pain of death that you will not invade my dreams or thoughts ever again."

"I promise."

"Because if you do," I continued, "You will suffer the pain of death."

He looked as if he gulped before he stuttered, "Yes Mam."

I chuckled, "Don't look so frightened."

"But I am."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. To think a Vampire would be scared of me. Who would have thought?

I looked back towards the school. "We should get back before people start talking."

"You mean more than they already are."

"Yep." I closed my eyes and allowed my features to change back.

"That's a little freaky."

I looked at Edward with an eyebrow arched. "You're calling me freaky."

"Yep."

I shrugged it off and began to walk back in the direction of the school. I bet classes were already over.

Edward came to walk beside me, and for a moment we didn't speak, but then Edward broke the silence. "Serena."

"Hum?"

"Would you mind coming over to my house this evening? I would really like you to meet my family, they are all curious about who you are as well."

I thought back to last night's lonely meal, and I looked toward Edward with a warm smile and said, "I would love to."

**There's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	7. Meet the Family

**Thanks so much to everyone who has kept up with this story! The reviews, the PMs, and adding me to your list is really amazing! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's a bit longer than my previous ones.**

**As the story turns……**

**Chapter 7: Meet the Family**

Edward and I slowly made our way out of the woods and, sure enough, classes were over for the day. Everyone was filing out into the parking lot, and I stopped to hide myself behind a tree. The last thing I needed was for everyone to pay more attention to me, and if I was seen coming out of the woods with Edward…God knows where their thoughts would wonder.

Edward chuckled at my embarrassment. I glared at him for not even attempting to hide. He walked over and leaned in towards me and said "You look awfully cute when you're angry." This caused me to blush slightly, but I continued to glare at him. He of course gave me his trademark smirk and made his way to the parking lot. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't move, so I just hid myself even more behind the tree.

It seemed like an eternity waiting for everyone to leave, and I thought I would be in the clear, but obviously things never happen that way.

"Hey Edward!" I heard someone call out. It sounded like Jessica. "Where's Serena? I saw you two leaving at lunch."

"Oh, she's just hiding behind a tree back there." That's it! I saw red. I turned my head around that tree and screamed "Edward Cullen!" This, of course, drew even more attention to me and before I knew it, all eyes were shifting between Edward and me.

Yep, my face turned a very deep red, almost resembling purple, and the only thing that bloodsucker could do was laugh at me. Well, since I was already exposed, I might as well go down there and smack him, and that is exactly what I did. What I didn't anticipate was his stone hard skin.

"Ow!" I grabbed my hand as if I tried hitting a rock with all my force. He leaned in towards me and whispered "Vampire." So, he thinks he can get off that easy. I put my arm around his waist and made it look like I was giving a side hug. People were definitely giving us very strange looks at this point, and Edward was shifting a bit uncomfortably in my grasp. I looked up at him and smiled lovingly before I gave him a small shock with Jupiter's thunder.

He jumped from my arms and looked at me as if I had just sprouted horns, but the sugary sweet smile never left my face. I looked back to Jessica and said "Edward and I just had some difficulties we needed to work through, but everything is good now. Thanks for the concern."

"No problem." She said very hesitantly, but I paid her no heed. I began to walk to my car with Edward following closely behind me.

"What was that?" He frantically asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I reached my car and turned to face him. "Well, what can I say Edward? If you play with fire, you'll get burned." The look on his face was priceless. It was as if it read shock and awe at the same time. I only smirked at him.

I got in my car and rolled down my window, turning back to him. "So be at my house around 6 to pick me up for tonight?" He only nodded in response before I backed out of the parking lot and drove off, proud at myself for making the infamous Edward speechless.

* * *

When I arrived home my cool attitude officially had worn off. I ran in the house and made my way upstairs. What on Earth was I going to wear tonight?!?

I stood in front of my closet doors and flung them open, and I began at my frantic pace. I started throwing clothes everywhere; nothing seemed just right. I began questioning myself as to why I cared, but my brain did not even process the answer.

Finally, after almost emptying my entire closet, I found a cute magenta dress that had somewhat of a low back, but nothing too showy. It was a soft material, and it was sleeveless. I figured it would be nice to wear since it felt pretty good outside, and it wasn't raining.

Now that I had my outfit picked out, I ran into the bathroom so I could take a quick bath to freshen up. Vampires and their sense of smell…last thing I needed was to smell nasty when I was going over there.

I finished with my hygienic portion and quickly put some light make up on and brushed my hair out. I looked down at my watch and saw the time was 5:15. I breathed a sigh of relief realizing that I had plenty of time before Edward would be there.

I wrapped myself in my towel and started out the bathroom, and then I screamed.

There was Edward sitting on my bed looking at me. My face felt like it was on fire, and I think if Vampires could blush, he would certainly be doing it right now.

It took a moment before my heart calmed down, but as soon as it did I began yelling.

"What on Earth are you thinking?!? You don't just show up in people's houses without some prior notification! That is very rude and extremely weird! Now turn around and close your eyes!"

He didn't even argue with me; he just did exactly what I said. I made my way over to my dresser so I could get a clean pair of underwear and grab my dress that was draped across the top of it. I then ran back into the bathroom and dressed quickly.

I stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed mind you, and just stared at Edward. He gulped at the look on my face. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would still be getting ready…I…I mean, I didn't think you would get ready. It's just my family."

I didn't say anything.

"If it makes you any less angry at me, you look wonderful."

Alright, I broke and gave him a little smile. He looked relieved at my facial expression and the tension left his body. I walked towards the bed and sat down beside him. "Seriously Edward, you have a little bit of crazy in you."

He chuckled, "Yea, well it's thanks to you."

"I highly doubt it. Crazy just doesn't pop up. You might need to see a professional."

He laughed even more. "I'm being serious. For some reason, I just can't get enough of you."

"We already went over this. I am a puzzle to…"

"No." He interrupted. "It's more than that. Your presence gives off the most light I've ever seen, and when I'm with you…it feels as if I am a part of that light. I am a creature of the darkness. I am cold and hard, but you, you make me feel warm inside, when I thought I never would again."

My eyes widened at his sincerity and his honesty.

"You think I'm even crazier now, don't you?"

"No." I said softly. "Not at all. In fact, I think you just gained some major cool points."

His smile made my heart flutter. I was lost in the moment until I noticed the time on my alarm clock.

"Oh, we better go." Edward looked at the time as well and nodded. He walked over to my open bedroom window and jumped out. I looked down at the ground and said "two can play that game." I launched myself out the window and landed perfectly on my feet.

"Ha!" I said, with the slightest hint of pride.

He rolled his eyes at me and muttered "show off."

We made our way to his car, and he graciously opened the door for me. Once inside he took a deep breath and looked towards me.

"Thanks for agreeing to go with me. I know it might seem a bit soon to be inviting you over, but it will put my family at ease when they meet you. They don't know what to think about you either."

"No problem."

"Well…hold on." And with that he spun out of my driveway and sped off. I clutched onto my seat as if my life depended on it.

"Do you really need to go this fast?"

"Ah, is the superhero afraid of a little fast pace driving."

"I wouldn't call this exactly fast pace."

I could only hear his laughter, but I paid no attention to it. I was concentrating on breathing normal and praying that we would get to his house soon.

It didn't take long at all to get to his house from mine. We weren't that far apart. Apparently they like their privacy as well. As soon as I stepped out of the car I felt like falling to my knees and kissing the ground, but I restrained myself from doing so. I didn't want to lose face in front of Edward anymore than I already had.

We approached his front door, and I took a deep breath. I could feel that all his family was here, and I really didn't know what to anticipate.

He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Relax. It's not as if they'll bite."

"I'm not so sure." I said hesitantly.

We walked through the door and immediately a delicious aroma hit my nostrils. I started to sniff the air like a dog, and my mouth started watering. Edward was looking at me as if I had just grown a second head, but I just now remembered that his inability to let things lie caused me to miss lunch today. Just then, my stomach started growling.

Edward shook his head and led me towards the kitchen. I looked around and saw those from school and two new faces.

"Serena, this is Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle." I smiled at each one of them as he said their name, and I got a positive response from everyone, that is, except Rosalie. She just kind of looked at me as if she didn't know what to make of me. "This is my family." Edward said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and the food smells wonderful."

Esme smiled at me and said, "Well, we wanted you to feel welcomed. It must be strange coming into our home, and we wanted to make the transition as easy as possible."

"Believe me, I've seen stranger things in my lifetime."

"So, Serena," Carlisle began. "We've heard so much, or should I say so little, about you."

I smiled, "Yes, I'm sure I'm a mystery to you all, but please believe I don't bring any harm to your family. I'm seeking a peaceful life as well."

"What exactly are you?" Rosalie asked, getting directly to the point.

"Well…" I began, not sure how to approach this question. After all, I have not even told Edward the whole truth. "…I'm human, that is warm blood runs through my veins, but I am a bit different."

"I'll say so; I can't see you at all." Alice said.

"See me?" I questioned.

"Alice is able to see into the future, but when she tries to read yours, it's as if you don't exist." Edward answered.

"Oh. Well, you see my future has already come to pass. I'm not of this time."

"What does that mean?" This time Edward asked me the question.

I paused before I said, "I'm sorry, but I just don't feel comfortable exposing my past to people I've just met. It is a long story, and one that will not benefit anything but curiosity. I do not wish to relive it."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Alice said. I smiled at her, she had a very sweet aura about her, and I could tell I was going to like her very much.

"Well I'm not satisfied." Rosalie began.

"Rosalie…" Carlisle said in a warning tone.

"Why should we open up our home, and our secrets to someone who isn't willing to share theirs? This is a huge risk to us."

I officially felt terrible for invading on their territory, but Edward's arm quickly found its way around my shoulders.

"Pay no attention to her Serena." Esme said.

"No, she's right. I shouldn't have come here." I turned to go, but Edward quickly stopped me. "You're not going anywhere. We don't have to stay down here. I can show you the rest of the house."

"What about the food? It's not like we're going to eat it." Emmett said, and immediately my eyes lit up once more. "Well, I don't want a meal to go to waste." And everyone began to laugh at me, well, except for Rosalie.

Esme set a place for me at the table and began to fill my plate with some Italian pasta. It didn't take long before I dug into the food. It was amazing. I didn't even pay attention to anyone else as I quickly asked for seconds.

"Where does she put it?" Someone asked.

"I have no idea." Said Edward.

Pretty soon I was filled completely, and I finally looked up to find everyone staring at me. I did a mental sweat drop before laughing it off. I really need to control myself when I get around food.

"It was very good."

"Obviously." Carlisle said, and I blushed.

"Now would you like to see the rest of the house?" Edward asked.

"I would love to." I turned to Esme and everyone and said "Thank you for the lovely meal." They all smiled in return.

The house was really amazing. It was very modern, and very large. The glass walling was really beautiful, and I couldn't get over the impeccable artwork that decorated the walls and everything else.

Edward took me upstairs, and we entered into a rather large room that had a sofa and very few items in it, but a lot of CDs.

"This is my room."

"Wow, you have an impressive music collection."

"It comes from years of living. If I'm guessing correctly, you've been around awhile; don't you have anything like this?"

I thought for a moment before I answered in a sad tone, "Pictures."

Edward must have noticed my change in mood because he didn't respond to my comment.

I stared blankly at his CDs, thinking back to the memories I had with my friends. I was lost in my mind before I felt a cold arm wrap around me.

"Is it alright if I do this?" He asked hesitantly; his head leaning next to mine.

I nodded absentmindedly before I allowed his presence to surround me. I really was enjoying Edward Cullen a bit too much. I didn't need to get this involved with anyone, but it felt so good to be held by someone. I couldn't think of the last time I felt like I fit in with anyone, or the last time anyone ever took the time to see the hurt behind my eyes. They were all interested in where I came from, but I felt the Edward genuinely cared, and while this thrilled me, it also scared me.

Still, I didn't move his arm from around my waist. I savored the moment. That is until he moved away.

"Come on. There is more to see." He lead the way through the rest of the house, and each room took my breath away.

Our final destination came to stop at a beautiful piano.

"Do you play?" I asked, and he nodded in response.

"Play me something."

He sat down behind the piano, and he allowed his fingers to dance across the keys. He was amazingly gifted. He played a combination of different melodies, and they all flowed together so nicely. When he was finished I clapped for him, still in awe of his talent.

"Can you play?"

I was taken aback by his question, and I blushed and answered "A little, and very poorly. Trust me, it is nothing you want to hear. Besides, I only know one song."

"Play it for me." I shook my head no violently, but he pulled me down next to him. He just sat their staring at me.

"We can sit here all day."

"I can't play after I've heard you."

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up to his. He gazed at me with those gorgeous eyes and said "Please" and I couldn't resist any longer.

"Fine." I huffed out. "but don't say I didn't warn you."

I let my fingers go into place, and thought of the only melody I knew, and it was the melody of my star locket. As I listen to myself play it, I began to cry. It brought back so many memories. Memories that I had kept safely hidden until I met this guy, and I don't know for how much longer I can take it.

The melody was simple and quick, and by the end of it there was nothing but silence. Edward just sat their staring at me, and I quickly moved my hand to wipe the tears away.

"That was beautiful." He said softly. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head and composed myself. "I'm fine." I turned to face Edward and was met with a smile.

"What?" I questioned him.

He didn't say anything. He just stared, and I felt myself blush even more. His eyes were so intense.

"Get a room!" Emmett came busting into the room, and I hid my face from being seen. The rest of the family came into the room and began to sit in the chairs surrounding the area. Edward put his hand on my back and began to rub it softly, and it put an ease to my embarrassment.

Almost immediately everyone was entered into a conversation. I learned more about the interest of Edward's family, and Edward himself. I let lose some of my interest, and they picked on me when I left out food. It felt so comfortable being around them, and I was so glad I finally found somewhere that didn't make me feel like a science project.

Time flew by quickly, and before I knew it, it was time to go.

"You can stay here if you like." Alice added quickly.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "but visiting is one thing, I don't know about sleeping with a house full of Vampires, especially one that can read minds." I said jokingly. Everyone laughed at me, except for Rosalie, and then bid me farewell as Edward proceeded to take me home.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Edward asked as we started out of his driveway.

"I did. That was so much fun!"

He laughed. "I'm glad. You should come over more often."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Please, they all loved you."

"How do you know?!?"

"Mind reader."

"Oh yea. Well, Rosalie I know didn't like me being there."

Edward didn't respond at first, but then he said, "She just needs some time to trust you. Everyone else automatically trusts you because I do, but Rosalie has to figure things out for herself."

"That's understandable."

The rest of the trip was left in a comfortable silence, and all too soon my house came into view. Edward, being the gentleman that he is, opened my car door and walked me to my door.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you for inviting me."

"I'm glad you came." There was a moment of awkward silence before I said, "Well, I should get inside." I turned to open the door.

"Wait."

I turned back to face Edward, and he was smiling at me once again. "I just want to let you know, it's going to be hard to shake me."

I gave him a confused look, and he explained.

"You have been the light that I've been missing in my life, and I'm not going to let you go very easily." And with that, he was gone, leaving me with a blush staining my face.

I felt incredibly giddy at that moment, and I know that it was because I finally felt normal again…even if it was for a moment.

**There's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	8. Myths and Legends

**Thanks SO much to everyone that has reviewed! There are a couple of people asking if the scouts will return, and I just want to say that you'll have to wait and see. I already have an end planned out in my head, and I think it is one that represents the characters very well, so you'll just have to be patient :). Here is another chapter, and I hope it is to your liking!**

**As the story turns……**

**Chapter 8: Myths and Legends**

"Amazing." I murmured.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"Your skin. It's beautiful."

"Ah. Beauty at what cost? To be condemned to be a monster for the rest of your life? I think I would forgo the skin."

"Don't say that!" I said in a forceful, determined voice. Edward's eyes widened at my outburst, but made no comment of it. We were both stretched out in the middle of a meadow; the sun was setting, and it had been a beautiful day outside. Life had found some normalcy for me, and as each day passed, I found myself more and more attached to Edward.

His eyes were currently focused on the sky, but I could not take my eyes off of him. He really had done wonders to me. He made my heart flutter like I never thought it would again, and when he held me…I felt as if I belonged somewhere. I felt like he needed me to be his warmth since his outlook on his life was so cold.

He was dark, and I was light, and though I knew destiny would never allow us to be together, I could not help but feel this was right

I moved closer to him and curled up into his side; laying my head down on his chest. He began playing with my hair absentmindedly. We laid there in silence, enjoying the moment with each other. The sun finally set, and the moon was rising.

"Serena?" Edward said, breaking the silence.

"Hmmm."

"When are you ever going to tell me about your past?" My body immediately stiffened at his request, and he sensed it.

"I'm sorry about asking, but I've kept quiet about it for a long time, and I am genuinely curious as to how you came to be. I've already told you about my adventures; even some stories more than once. All I know about you is that you possess magical abilities, and have a very hard and gruesome past."

I gave him no answer. I just sat there in silence.

"It's just…I can't get enough of you, and I want to know all I can about you."

"Edward." I began. "I'm afraid to tell you the details, for fear that upon its discovery, you will lose interest in me."

He sat up immediately, turning me to face him. "How could you say that?" He demanded. "Serena, I only want to know because I want to know you! I want to share in your sorrows and help you bear the burden. When I look into your eyes, I see the pain that you hide. I want to help."

"But why?" I questioned. "Why worry with me?"

"Well aside from you being the most beautiful woman I've ever known," Yea, I blushed. "Your heart and purity draw me to you. It's like you represent everything that I'm not, and I feel whole when I'm with you."

I saw the honesty in his eyes, and my face lit up into the biggest smile I have given in years. I felt a little bit more like the carefree Usagi I use to be. Before I even knew what came over me, I leaned in and gave Edward a quick kiss on his lips. After realizing what I had done, my face lit up in flames once more.

Edward looked stunned. His hand reached up to his lips, and his fingertips slowly caressed them. His eyes then fixated themselves on my lips, and I felt the blush grow even deeper. Ever so carefully, he leaned in closer to me, and soon I felt the cold touch of his lips against mine. It was slow, and timid, but the passion behind it was overwhelming.

We lightly kissed each other for what seemed like ages, but the kiss soon deepened, and I opened my mouth to allow him access. My temperature was rising rapidly, and I could not get enough of him. All too soon he pulled away, and stepped away from my embrace. My first initial emotion was that of hurt, but Edward quickly said, "You make it very difficult for a vegetarian vampire to stay true to his word." I chuckled slightly at his predicament.

"You won't hurt me." I said softly, but he did not reply. His eyes were glued on me as if he were in some type of trance.

"Edward?" I called to him, but there was no answer, he just continued to stare at me. I looked down at my appearance, and my body was literally glowing. I looked up to see the moonlight shining down on me, giving my body an unearthly shine.

"You look beautiful." Edward whispered. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I suppose that moonlight does to me what daylight does to you." He began to walk closer to me again, but he did not reply to my comment. "Now do you see what I see when I see your skin sparkling."

"No." He said lightly, his arms encircling my waist. "I have seen the shimmer from my body, and those of my family, and I must say that you are more beautiful than any flawless vampire in existence."

I blushed at his flattery, and he could only smile at my shyness. "When I first met you," he began, "you were so forceful and opinionated, but now you are so shy and modest. I am afraid I don't understand you one bit, but I gather you don't take kindly to compliments."

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder and said, "Don't even pretend that you are not the same way." He chuckled at my answer. He began to lean into me once more, until I pulled away suddenly. I felt a presence close by, and my body began to stiffen in defense.

"Edward…"

"I know, I sense it too. We should probably get back." We both took off running back towards my house to get away from the presence we felt in the woods. Once we arrived back, Edward looked extremely fidgety.

"Edward, what's wrong? We're safe now."

"No. No, you're not safe. That was one of my kind back there, and if they catch a whiff of your scent, the chase will never end."

"Edward…"

"I want you to stay at my house tonight."

"What? No, I'm fine here. I can protect my—"

"Please!" His voice coming out sharp. "Please. For my peace of mind." He said in a much softer tone.

I stared into his eyes for awhile, and I was trying to decide what I should do. On one hand, I know I can protect myself, and I don't want Edward thinking he needs to save me from everything, but on the other, Edward looked extremely worried, and it wouldn't be so bad staying over at his place. I was getting to know his family extremely well. Alice and I were the best of friends, and even Rosalie was starting to warm up to me. Before I knew it, I was nodding my head in agreement.

I went inside to gather some necessities, and we soon were heading off to Edward's house. I walked in and I was greeted with a very warm welcome from everyone in the house. I smiled and said hello to everyone.

"I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience if I stay here tonight?" I asked.

"No, not at all." Carlisle said. "But, forgive me for asking, why?"

"Because I sensed one of our kind in the woods where we were at. I was afraid if they smelled her scent…" But Edward didn't finish the sentence. Carlisle simply put a loving hand on his shoulder in understanding.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Carlisle only smile in response. Edward than led me up to his room where I took refuge on his couch. It was rather comfortable, and I realized that I was more tired than I originally thought. Edward quickly made his way beside me and allowed me to curl up in his embrace. Before I fell asleep, I mumbled, "Don't read my dreams." I could feel his chuckle more than I could hear it before I heard a soft "I won't." And with that I fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

"Wake up Serena!"

I rolled over and groaned "three more minutes."

"You don't have three minutes, it's 7:30. We'll be late for school." I shot up, and shouted "Why didn't you wake me earlier?!?"

"You don't think I tried." Edward replied. "You sleep like the dead."

"Seeing as the dead don't sleep, I find that statement lacking in its meaning."

"Cheeky thing."

I busied myself in a very rushed morning routine, and Edward only laughed at me. I of course took a moment to glare at him before I was off getting ready again. I ran downstairs and was ready to go as Edward moseyed his slow butt down the stairs to walk out. I was fidgeting begging him with my eyes to move faster, but he enjoyed tormenting me.

We finally made it to the car, and I remember why Edward didn't have to hurry. It was because he was a demon when it came to driving. I, of course, held on for dear life as he drove us to school, and we arrived in the parking lot just in time.

I jumped out of the car and started off for class before Edward grabbed my wrist pulling me back. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before saying "See you at lunch?" I could only nod in response. He was gone before I knew it, and I ran towards my class. I rushed into the classroom just in time before the bell rung.

I sat down at my seat and allowed the day to pass by at its leisurely pace.

* * *

Lunch soon arrived, and Edward and I made our way to the table that was reserved just for us.

I sat down quickly and dug into my food. With the rushing I did this morning, I forgot to eat breakfast, so I was extremely hungry. Edward just stared in amazement as he always does. When I finished with my lunch (all in two minutes), my eyes came to meet the playful ones of Edward's. We sat in silence for a brief amount of time before Edward asked, "So, when do I get to see you in the moonlight again?"

"I don't know what so great about it."

"Then you obviously are blind."

The remainder of lunch passed by in much of the same fashion. He continuously flattered me, while my face remained in a constant blush. Always being the center of attention, I could not help but wonder what others would think he was saying to me. This only made me blush even harder.

Lunch though was over soon enough, and we headed to our next class we had together. We sat in our usual spot in the back of the classroom, and prepared for another day of our Mythology class. We finished our discussion on the legend of werewolves before we moved on to a new topic.

"And now we begin the exciting tale of the Legend of the Silver Millennium." My eyes widened at the mention of this, and my body immediately froze. I prayed that Edward did not see the change in me, but I was a fool to think otherwise. He was always conscious of me, just as I was of him.

I saw out the corner of my eye his head turned towards me, before he turned it back to the front, listening very carefully.

_Shit!_ My mind screamed, but there was nothing I could do.

"Now class, according to legend, there was once a kingdom on our very own Moon." There were some chuckles around the classroom at the absurdity of the story, but the teacher continued. "It was over a thousand years ago, and it was during a time known as the Silver Millennium. This was a time when the entire universe was at peace, and at the center of our universe was the Moon Kingdom, ruled by Queen Serenity."

The teacher turned to his projector, and pulled up a power point that appeared to be filled with pictures. The first one was of Queen Serenity, while it was only that of a Legend found in a book, the resemblance of her was unfathomable.

"Hey Serena." A girl beside be whispered. "She has hair like you."

I gave a small smile before I said, "Yea, that's where I got the idea."

The girl faced the front once more, but I looked down at my hands in my lap. I could no longer look at the pictures of my past, even though they might be simple drawings.

"It is also said that the Queen had a daughter, Princess Serenity." I heard the picture click, and I could tell the sudden change in Edward's posture.

"Princess Serenity was the heir to the throne, and she was the most beautiful girl the universe had ever seen. It is said that her light could embrace the entire galaxy. While she was next in line for the throne, the young Princess kept her sites on the Earth. She had fallen in love with a Prince from here known as Endymion. Their love for each other was said to be the purest of all loves."

I gulped at the mention of his name.

"Like I said before, the whole universe was a happy place at this time, but then the peace was shattered when an evil Queen known as Metalia attacked the Moon Kingdom. The many warriors of the Moon fought against the evil, but they were no match for it. Prince Endymion even came from the Earth to protect the Moon and its lovely Princess, but when he tried to save the Princess he was separated from her, and in her despair she jumped towards him grabbing his hand, determined to never let go. It was then that Queen Metalia threw a powerful blast at the couple, effectively killing both."

"I heard different." I said in a small voice.

"What is that, Serena?" The teacher questioned.

"I was saying I heard it a different way." I could tell all eyes were fixed on me, and Edward's were burning a hole right through me. "I heard that the Prince tried to protect the Princess, but he was killed in his attempt to do so. When the Princess realized that he was dead, she could no longer live with herself knowing she was at fault, and so she stabbed herself to death."

There were collective gasps around the room, and the teacher hesitated for a moment before he said, "Well, this is a myth, so I am sure there are many versions of it. Anyway, with the death of her daughter looming over her and the destruction of her kingdom, Queen Serenity activated a powerful magic only known to those who are heirs to the throne. With it, she effectively sealed away the evil, and used all of her strength to send her daughter and her court to a new future on Earth. While Queen Serenity died on that day, it is said that her daughter was reborn among us, waiting for the day when she will be reawakened to assume her right as Queen."

The bell rung as he uttered his last sentence, and I quickly made my way out of the classroom. I didn't even bother to check and see if Edward was behind me because I knew he was. He followed me all the way to my next class. I stopped outside the door, and stood there in silence. I was too much of a coward to allow my eyes to meet his.

"That was you wasn't it?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said in a shaky voice. "That was just some stupid legend."

Edwards hands came up to grab my shoulders, forcing me to look at him.

His eyes searched mine as if to find the answer there. "Please." He said. "Tell me the truth."

**Small cliff hanger! I do hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I am keeping your interest. The part about Princess Serenity killing herself is from the Manga in case you're wondering. The next story on my list to update is The Forgotten Prophecy****. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	9. The Warrior

**Thanks so much for the massive amounts of reviews! I'm so close to being at 200, and I am so excited! Here is another chapter!**

**As the story turns…..**

**Chapter 9: The Warrior**

"Please, tell me the truth." Edward's eyes searched mine, and I gave a sigh of defeat.

Without a word, I began to walk out towards the parking lot, and then out towards our last spot in the woods. I stood there for what seemed like ages, trying to think fast of what I should tell him. Should I tell him the entire truth, or just parts of it? I could no longer deny that I was the Moon Princess from so long ago, but I could keep secret all the other things about me that have not been revealed.

I turned to Edward and began. "The legend that we just heard is, for the most part, true."

I turned away from Edward and paused, awaiting a comment, but it never came, so I continued. "Our moon was home to a great civilization. We existed during the time of the Silver Millennium, when all the planets were at peace. The whole universe was a happy place, and our moon kingdom was the happiest place of all."

My eyes began to lose focus as I thought of my past. "I was Princess Serenity, and I was heir to the throne. I was young and very naïve. I had only been exposed to the Utopia of the moon kingdom. I never had to face reality. My heart being as pure as it was, I naturally fell in love very quickly. His name was Endymion, and he was a Prince from Earth."

I paused again, but Edward still said nothing. "He loved me as well, and we knew from the instant we met that we were meant for each other. It was pure bliss until we were attacked. A jealous Queen rose up on Earth. Her name was Beryl, and she was manipulated by a demon known as Queen Metalia. Beryl was enraged with jealousy of Endymion's love for me, and Metalia used this to coerce her into leading the Dark Kingdom."

"The Dark Kingdom attacked the moon with a vengeance, and Queen Beryl sought to remove Endymion from me. When she realized that his love for me would never waiver, she attacked both of us…damning us to death. Endymion tried to protect me, and he was killed in the process."

Tears began to stream down my face at this point. "My heart broke when he fell. Beryl could only laugh in my despair. At that point, my life was over. Endymion was my future. He was a part of my very soul. I couldn't bear the pain, so I took up his sword and plunged it through me, effectively taking my own life."

I took a deep breath as the memories came flooding back. "My mother, couldn't believe that our destruction had come. Even more, she could not take the fact that I was no longer alive. She took the Silver Crystal and used it against our enemies. The power she had to use though weakened her greatly. She saw the kingdom was destroyed, and she knew that the moon kingdom was no more. She used the last of her strength to send my guardians, my prince, and myself to a new future on earth."

I let out a low sob, as my weight fell against a tree for support. "So that's the big mystery of my past."

"What about the rest of it?"

"What?" I turned to Edward with a sharp eye.

"Are you to restore your kingdom? What about your reawakening?"

I thought about my kingdom that had already come to pass. About the people I had lost. About my time as a Senshi. "I'm not sure if that will ever happen." I lied. "As long as the world is at peace, then I am as well."

"Where is Endymion?" Edward asked with a hint of jealousy.

I turned quickly away from him. I blinked away the tears, determined to not let him read any further into me. "He doesn't remember me." I stuttered out.

"I don't believe you." He came around to place his arms around my waist. He pulled me close, embracing me tightly…trying to give me comfort. He knew the pain I was feeling. "How can anyone forget you?" I turned and allowed myself to face him.

"What can I say, it is what it is." I said exasperated. "Now, are you satisfied, because I really don't wish to continue with this conversation?"

"I suppose, for now anyway."

"Good." I looked up towards the sky, and noticed the sudden change in the clouds. "Hmm, it looks like we're going to get a storm."

Edward looked to the sky as well, and his face lit up in a grin. He quickly let go of his embrace and grabbed my arm. We then began to run rapidly through the woods back towards the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"We are going to play baseball."

"What? I just pore my heart out to you, and answer your bleeding questions, and you say to me 'we're going to play baseball'?!?"

Edward chuckled. "What can I say, I'm still a guy."

We continued to run until we reached his car. We loaded up into it, and he sped out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell (as always). It wasn't a mere five minutes before we reached his house, and I once again wanted to kiss the ground when I stepped out of the car.

We ran inside the house, and before Edward could even open his mouth Alice said, "I know."

Everyone in the house began to gather their things together, and I just stood there by the door. I thought back to the time I played with Seiya, and I did a mental sweat drop at the memory.

They all began to head towards the door, and we were out before I even knew it. I was riding in the car with Edward, Alice and Jasper, and the others gathered into another car.

"Uh, Edward." I said hesitantly. "I think it's best if I just watch. I'm not very good at sports."

"I don't think I want you to play anyway; I just want you to watch. I don't think you'd be able to keep up with us anyway."

I arched my eyebrow at him, but didn't comment on that last sentence. "Why do you need a thunderstorm?"

"You'll see." Alice replied.

We soon arrived to an open field, and the Cullens began to set up for the game. I stood off to the side, and Esme came to stand next to me. "You'll enjoy watching this."

Alice looked to the skies, and then said, "It's time." She threw the first pitch, and it was extremely fast. Rosalie was up to bat, and she smacked the hell out of the ball. It sounded exactly like thunder. Edward took off running into the woods, and soon emerged with the ball…throwing it to home plate. Rosalie was out, and she looked pissed about it.

"I see now why you need the thunder." I said to Esme.

The game continued for quite some time, and I was utterly amazed at how they even attempted this game at this pace. Edward was next up to bat, and I wanted to try something.

"Emmett," I called out, "do you mind if I pitch once? I'm not much of a batter, but maybe I can throw a good pitch."

Emmett paused for a moment before he smiled and said, "Go right ahead."

I stepped up to the mound and faced Edward with the ball in my hand. His stance definitely loosened up at his realization that I was throwing the next pitch, but I paid him no heed. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the air. I threw the ball out to the side and whispered, "Please Uranus, let your winds blow fast and sure." I swirled the ball around and threw it, allowing the powers of Uranus to push it through.

"Strike!" Esme shouted.

"Can't keep up, can I?" I gave Edward a knowing look. His mouth was daggling wide opened, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction.

"Haha!" Emmett yelled. He came over to tackle me in a bear hug and said, "Serena is on MY team from now on." I blushed at his openness, and I glanced back at Edward. The same expression was still written on his face, and I laughed once again.

We were having a great time, that is until the fun was interrupted. We all felt the presence of another vampire approaching. The Cullen family gathered around me, and Edward placed his arm around my waist.

"They heard us playing." Alice said.

Soon, three vampires emerged from the woods. Two guys and one girl. They were all three gorgeous in their own way. They approached us, and the dark one said, "We heard you playing. Do you have room for more?" We all stood there in silence, never letting our guard down. I took a moment to study their eyes. They were all red, and I knew that they fed off of human blood.

The silence continued, and then the dark one said, "Forgive my manners, this is James," he pointed to the man standing next to him, "this is Victoria," pointing to the girl, "and I'm Laurent. Please, forgive our intrusion, but we haven't played in awhile."

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family. You seem to have caused some trouble for us. Your hunting has put my family in danger."

"Please, forgive us. We did not know this territory was taken." Laurent said.

"We led them back east anyway. You should be safe." Victoria added.

"Thank you." Carlisle said. "If you wish, you can join our game. A couple of our players were leaving."

Laurent nodded, and everyone began to move. Edward and I began to make our way towards the car, but then the winds changed.

"You brought a snack." Said James. Edward moved to stand in front of me, along with the rest of the Cullens. "Don't touch her." Edward said forcefully.

I could tell that James' aura grew darker at Edward's declaration. He wasn't going to let up.

"She is a friend, and a part of this family. She will not be harmed." Carlisle demanded.

Still James' aura grew darker. Edward was beginning to twitch, and I knew he was reading his mind. This wasn't going to end here.

"Edward." I said softly. "Let me handle this."

"No! Stay back!"

"I can handle this!"

"Do you hear that?" James said turning to Victoria. "The human wants to play."

"Edward move!" I didn't want him to get attacked trying to protect me. Had he not learned from my story of the moon kingdom? Still though, he did not budge. I took a deep breath and accepted that I had to stand up for myself, and face my enemies. I threw my hand in the air and screamed "**Cosmic Moon Celestial Power!**"

A silver light engulfed me, and within moments I stood there in my form as Sailor Cosmos. Edward stared at me as he finally saw me without any of the hidden disguises. I turned to James and said, "Leave, and you will not be harmed."

"What are you?" He asked.

"I am Sailor Cosmos, the keeper of balance in this world. Trust me; you do not want me as your enemy."

"Fancy lights don't scare me." And then James flew at me. Edward moved to block him, but he was only knocked to the side. "Edward!" Once James recovered from the blow, he was at me again, ready for the fight. He approached me at an alarming rate, but I called upon the powers of Saturn to protect me. "**Silent Wall!**"

The block successfully threw James a couple of yards. Victoria then made her way toward me. "**Dead Scream.**" She was blasted into the nearby tree, knocking her out. I looked towards James to see him rising again. "**Flame Sniper!**" I shot the arrow right through his chest. He screamed at the pain of being burned. Laurent's eyes widened in fear, and he quickly gathered Victoria up in his arms and ran off into the woods, abandoning James.

I held out my hand, and my Moon Tiare appeared. I held it up and began to spin. As I spun I screamed the words "**Silver Moon, Crystal Power!**" The attack hit James dead on, effectively turning him into moon dust.

When my job was finished, I fazed back into my earthly form. I turned to the Cullens, and they were all staring at me. Edward looked as if he had been hurt deeply, and I had to look away from his penetrating gaze.

"I think it's time we all talked." I said, before I walked away.

**There's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! If you all are fans of my previous story Prince Caspian and the Moon Princess****, then you will be glad to know that I've started the sequel, it's called War of the Titans**** (check it out). In the meantime, for this story (and the other), PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**

**P.S. The reason I didn't put "Kiss" on the end of the last attack was because I wanted it to actually attack James, not heal him (like usual).**


	10. Trust

**Hello all! I know this is probably the most anticipated of my stories, so I am sorry about the long wait. I just graduated from University and I went on vacation (so sue me!). Anyway, I'm back and refreshed with some great ideas for all my stories (and perhaps a new one). Thanks again SO much to all those that have reviewed this story. It really amazes me how well it is doing…I'm over 200 reviews! So you guys are really awesome! Arigato!**

**As the story turns………**

**Chapter 10: Trust**

"I think it's time we all talked." I said as I turned to walk back to the car.

"There is nothing to talk about." I turned quickly to face Edward once more. Anger was apparent in his eyes. "Seeing as how there will always be something else that you're hiding, how are we to ever believe anything that comes out of your mouth?"

"What is your problem?" I asked sharply.

"My problem is that I know now I will never get anything from you but bits and pieces. If you can't trust me enough to give me the whole truth than there is nothing left to say." He quickly walked passed me and headed towards the cars. The Cullens only stared at me for a bit longer before they followed Edward.

Edward paused at the car and said, "Come, I'll take you home, but after that I'm through. If I can't know who you really are, I can never really know you."

Tears weld up in my eyes at his declaration. "How can you even say that?" I all but sobbed out. Edwards's eyes immediately lifted up to look at mine. He could see my hurt, but his face showed no change. I continued. "After all we have been through, all we've discussed, all I've already let you in on…how can you just say that you're through?"

Still he did not reply; he just stood there with the door held open…waiting for me to get in the car.

I allowed a couple of tears to fall before my sad eyes turned into those of anger. "I don't need you to take me home. I am perfectly capable of walking."

"Get in the car Serena; Laurent and Victoria are still out there."

"What would it matter anyway?" I asked him. "You obviously don't give a damn." I took off running at an extreme pace. I prayed to Uranus to allow the winds to push me even faster. I could no longer look at him. It felt as if my heart was breaking. I knew now that my past would never allow me to find anyone to be with again. It was too much. I was alone, but maybe it was better this way…

I continued to run, not knowing in which direction I was going. Finally I came to a shore line. There was no where left to run, but I had a feeling that Edward wasn't following me. I looked out at the ocean, and I breathed in the air. I let the sound of Neptune's crashing waves put my heart at ease.

"Hey!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned to see a tall dark haired boy approach me. I did not move from my spot, nor did I say anything. I remained still as I read his aura. It gave off a brilliant light, which led me to believe he was not human, but he wasn't evil either. He came even closer to me, and he had a warm welcoming smile on his face.

"I've never seen you around before. What are you doing all the way out here by yourself?"

"My name is Serena, and I'm new to the area. I go to the high school in town, and the reason I'm out here is because I needed to get away from a few things at home, and this is where I ended up. Where am I anyway?"

He chuckled. "You're in La Push. This is the Indian reservation near Forks. I'm Jacob by the way, and I completely understand the need to get away sometimes." The smile never left his face, and I immediately could feel my body relaxing at his presence.

I turned to look back out at the ocean. "La Push, huh? Never knew it existed."

"Yea, it is a pretty great place." Silence fell, but then Jacob asked, "So, Serena, what are you running from."

I turned to face him and said defensively, "I'm not running from anything. I just needed time to think."

"And would this thinking be required outside of the presence of someone, or something."

I opened my mouth to counter what he was inferring, but then I realized I couldn't, so I didn't say anything.

"Boy trouble?" He asked, and I couldn't help but give a small chuckle. His face lit up at the sound of my laughter.

"You could say that, along with many other issues."

"Care to talk about it?"

"Not really; I feel as if I have done too much talking as of late."

"Ah." Silence enveloped us once again before Jacob asked, "Care to talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Anything." And then we found ourselves talking about just that. We spoke of the reservation, of his family, those at the high school, and how there was nothing to do in such a small town. Our topics took a wide range, and I found myself constantly laughing at his bluntness and general honesty. For once, my mind wasn't constantly on Edward Cullen, and I was thankful for it.

I looked up at the sky and saw the moon was rising. Jacob and I both stared at it with a strange longing, and I silently wondered if he had a connection with it, or if he was staring at simple beauty.

"I better get going." I said. "It's getting late."

"Yea, same here. Do you need a ride?" I smiled at the young boy before I said, "No, I think I'll be fine."

"Alright, suit yourself."

I turned to walk away from him before he called out to me. "It was nice meeting you. Please, don't be a stranger. I would love to know more about you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Jacob. Thank you for allowing me to think of other things." And with that I headed off into the distance. Once I was out of site, I formed a portal with the power of Pluto to take me home.

I arrived in my living room, and my eyes immediately fell on the one sitting on my couch.

"Where have you been?" Edward demanded.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern."

"Don't start. You should have come straight home!"

"I don't have to do anything. I can make my own decisions!"

"You're reckless and foolish. Do you even realize what is still out there?!? You've just killed Victoria's mate. She will come looking for you!"

"What do you care anyway?!? I thought you were through with this thing we call a relationship. I'm too mysterious, I'm too complicating. All you have done since I've met you is complain about one thing after another! Why can't you let things happen, instead of worrying sick over them?!?"

He didn't answer me, but I could tell that he was getting angrier and a bit hurt. He started to walk towards me, but I quickly backed away.

"Stay away from me Edward. You can't just end things with me and then expect to still control me. Things don't work like that, and it is high time that you learned that."

He opened up his mouth to argue, but I cut him off. "I think it's best that you leave."

He stood there for a bit longer before he stormed out the door. My entire body was shaking, and finally my knees gave way and I fell to the ground. My heart ached yet again, and the tears came in full force. I would be lying to say I wasn't glad to see him there. I knew he cared for me, but I was still so angry with the way he treated me after this afternoon, and then telling me what I should do. I can take care of myself. I don't want him risking his life to save me…like all my other friends.

I continued to sob until I passed out from sheer exhaustion. Dreams of Edward haunting me the entire night.

I woke the next morning quite early. I moved around slowly as I got ready for school. In all honesty, I didn't want to go, but I could not give Edward the satisfaction of knowing he got to me.

Although my routine went slowly, it seemed I arrived at school in no time. Everything went the same, except for the fact that Edward and I didn't talk in our class together, and we didn't sit together at lunch either. Normally, this would have been the talk of the entire school, but I was grateful that all attention was drawn away from us and focused on the new girl.

Her name was Bella Swann, and she seemed like your typical ordinary girl. Her aura showed nothing out of the ordinary. She was quiet, and seemed extremely shy, but she did show ample curiosity for Edward, which I admit boiled me a bit. Even so, I was pleasant to her, and made small talk.

She was from Arizona, and had moved to Forks to spend more time with her father. Her mother had just remarried, and she was touring with her new husband. I gave her the "story" about how I was new in town as well, and that I knew she would fit in well here. Everyone was super nice…well, except for a certain vampire whom I would like to rip his head off, but that was just a small portion.

She seemed like an interesting girl, but my mind was too focused on other things than to worry about making a new friend.

School ended very rapidly, and I quickly made my way outside in hopes of avoiding Edward. When I reached the parking lot, I of course glanced over towards his family. I couldn't help it. I didn't see Edward amongst them, and I immediately thought of the worst.

I took a deep breath and approached them.

"Where's Edward?"

"What, you care all of a sudden?" Rosalie questioned sharply.

"Rosalie." Alice scolded. She then looked at me. "He ran off. We don't know exactly where he went, but he said he couldn't take being here anymore." There was more to the story than that; I could see that much in Alice's eyes.

"Why couldn't he take being here? Was it because of me?" I asked, fearing that that was the reason.

"Don't give yourself so much credit." Rosalie said. I was a little hurt by the tone she took with me. I honestly felt like we were getting closer, but I guess I was wrong.

"No, it was because of something else." Alice answered.

"When will he be back?"

"Don't know; he may never come back."

My eyes widened at this. I know that I wanted him to leave me, and I know he wanted to end things, but I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again. In such a short amount of time…he became so important to me. Our conversations, our differences, the understanding we shared with being different. He made my heart feel again.

So why did I never tell him the entire truth? I knew he would never use it against me, but why could he never trust me? If he says he cares as he does—

I couldn't even blame him like that, because I was doing the same thing. I demonstrated in my actions toward him that I trusted him, but I would never fully open up to him.

I took one last look at the Cullen family before I dashed to my car and drove home. I was determined to find Edward one way or another. I knew now that I needed him……

**There's another chapter! Jacob and Bella are now introduced in the story! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	11. Urges

**Hello all! I know it must have been a complete shocker to see Bella enter the picture. So sorry if this might have upset some of you, but I can assure you that this is a Usagi/Edward story. I wanted to make sure that Usagi wasn't simply replacing Bella; that she was her own character. Also, I think Bella will definitely add to the drama of the story (I know, I'm evil). Anyway, I've begun a new story, and I will advertise it on here like I do all my stories :). It is entitled Illogical Choices, and it is a Star Trek/Sailor Moon crossover. Check it out!**

**As the story turns……..**

**Chapter 11: Urges**

I was in the middle of the woods once again. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the elements around me. As the power grew within me, my form once again changed—my silver hair getting caught up in the whirlwind around me.

I concentrated on Mars and prayed. I asked that the senses of the Fire Senshi guide me into locating Edward's position. I concentrated even more on Edward's aura as I continuously chanted "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen."

My eyes flew open. He was north, not too far from here. When I was sure I locked on his energy, I called upon the powers of Pluto once again. A portal formed in front of me.

"Please, Pluto, allow your wisdom and strength to flow through me as I pass over this land." And with that I walked through the portal, a little unsure of what I would find on the other side.

* * *

When I arrived, the first thing I noticed was that I was in yet another set of woods, only the temperature here was much colder. I took in my surroundings. Bodies of dead animals riddled the ground, but I still did not see him.

"Edward, I know you're here." I said softly, knowing that he would hear me clearly.

In an instant, he was before me. His face showing the anger he felt inside. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I came to find you. To bring you home."

"I'm not going back."

"Why not?"

He didn't answer me; he just began to pace like a mad man. "How did you find me?" He asked, trying to distract me from why he ran so far away.

"That isn't important."

"Ha! Of course it isn't. I should have anticipated that answer!"

"Edward, I…"

"It doesn't matter anyway. I told you before; I'm not interested in what your truth is. I am through with the idea of us being together."

Again, my anger welled up inside of me, but instead of lashing back out at him, I could only cry. "You told me once, Edward," I said in a trembling voice, "that I was the light that was missing in your life. You said that you would not give up on me easily. Was that not also a lie? Considering, especially, how quickly you gave up on me after learning too much about me."

Edward's face immediately softened at my declaration. "That's not…it wasn't because I learned too much about you. I'm not running from you; I just want to know that you can open up to me. I want to know that you trust me—as I have trusted you."

"Edward, you have to understand how hard it is for me to open up to anyone, but I guess, in order for you to understand, you have to see it for yourself."

"What?" He questioned.

I walked towards him and placed both of my hands on either side of his face. I looked deeply in his eyes and said, "I am opening my mind up to you completely Edward. You will finally know the truth. There will be no more secrets on my part."

I allowed the barriers of my mind to lift, and the instant I did, I felt Edward probing into my thoughts. He moved rather quickly through them, as if trying to soften the blow of having everything brought to the surface. I remained strong. I couldn't be a crybaby for the rest of my life. My heart hurt, but I needed to control that part of me. It was in the past, and that is where it will stay.

In no time, Edward pulled away from me, and quickly brought me into an embrace. Nothing was said. We just remained in each other's arms for quite some time. Soon though, I had to ruin the moment.

"Now that you know everything about me, please tell me why you left. Was it because of me?"

Edward quickly stepped away from me, and began to pace once again.

"No. No it was never you. I should have never acted that way towards you. You didn't deserve it. I should have been more patient. I can see now why…"

"Let's forget the hurtful words that were said between us. Please, just trust me. What made you run so quickly from your family…your life?"

There was silence before Edward turned his body away from me. "It is so embarrassing. I mean, I pride myself on being a strong willed vampire. A vampire who is not consumed by the thirst that burns within him. But, in an instant, I was almost torn down to become a mindless puppet to my urges."

I looked at him in confusion.

"It was that girl. Bella. The moment I smelt her…I almost lost complete control of myself. I was thinking of ways to kill her and get away with it. For the first time, I was actually scared of myself. It was as if her blood was made for me. A drug. I had to run. I had to get as far away from her as possible. I couldn't uproot my family because of my weakness."

"You're not weak Edward." I argued.

"I'm telling you Serena; I couldn't think around her. I know you realize how easy it would have been for me to take her life."

"But you didn't."

"No, but…"

"Don't argue. You didn't take her life. You walked away. That in itself shows your strength, but you can't simply run from your problems Edward. You have to go back."

"I don't think I can."

"Think about your family Edward. Think about me. You're not alone in this. We will help you get through this. Just, please, don't leave."

His eyes met mine again, and he gave a small smile. "There is one other thing that draws me to her."

My eyebrow began to arch, and I am sure Edward could easily read the jealousy written on my face. "If it has anything to do with some sort of odd, weird, completely ridiculous attraction to her, I'm not listening."

He chuckled. "No, it's nothing like that. I mean, when I have you, why would I ever even think to look at another woman."

"Good answer." I said with a smirk. "Now, what draws you to her?"

"I can't read her mind."

My eyes widened at his explanation. This was truly extraordinary. "I felt her aura earlier and there is nothing abnormal about her. I wonder why you can't read her thoughts. Is it like she is pushing you from your mind?"

"No, it's like she isn't even there. I don't quite understand…"

"You and you're curiosity will be the death of me." I said with a small chuckle. "Just don't get in over your head chief. You don't want innocent human girl to become aware of your, shall we say, handicap."

"Handicap? Now that was offensive."

"You'll get over it."

He laughed a bit more before he closed the distance between us. His arms came to wrap around me once again, and I laid my head against his chest.

"So," he began, "you still want to hang with me, even though you see that I do have freakish thoughts about murdering people and drinking their blood."

I looked up at him with a small smile written on my face. I stood up on my tip toes and gave him a soft kiss. He returned it fiercely, but I pulled away after a moment.

"If there is one thing that recent events have taught me, it is that we are in this together. Edward, you brought me back to life, and I don't think I could ever repay you for that. In my eyes you are not a monster, you are not a vampire, and you are not a man. You are simply Edward, and I will stay by your side."

"And why is that?" He questioned with genuine curiosity.

I took a deep breath. "Because, Edward…I love you." My heart was racing, and my head was spinning. I looked into his eyes, and I eagerly waited for his response, although from the look of joy that passed through his eyes, I already knew the answer.

"I love you too, Serena." His lips melding with mine once again.

**There's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I hate to say that I will be out of town for awhile, and I won't be updating my stories for a few days, but I will be back! The next story on my list to update is The Forgotten Prophecy. Again, don't forget to take a look at my newest story, Illogical Choices. As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	12. Deadly Vision

**Lizzy's Note: Hello all! Thanks again SO much to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome, and it makes me so happy that this story is continuing to get a lot of reviews; it means that I'm keeping your attention, which makes me happy! _THANK YOU_! Lunar helped me a bit on reading over this chapter. I wanted to make sure it made sense :). Don't forget to check out her work! She's a great writer!**

**Lunar's Note: Hope you all enjoy this delectable chapter that Lizzy has graced upon you all. She did an excellent job on this chapter. So don't forget to review and tell her how delighted you all are for this chapter! ;)**

**As the story turns……**

**Chapter 12: Deadly Vision**

"Can you switch the class?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"No, I tried that. Every other science in the school is filled, and you know how high schools are. You have to have certain classes to meet the requirement." Edward looked more frustrated than ever.

I had convinced him to come back to Forks and face his problem. Everything that mattered to him was here, and I wasn't going to let him run away from that. I know he is much stronger than he realizes.

"Well then, it's settled." I said. "You need to feed, and when I say feed, I mean until you're sick; that way you won't be as tempted."

Edward nodded in agreement, but he still had yet to look me in the eye. I could tell he was extremely embarrassed about the situation he currently found himself in.

"Would you like us to go with you?" Esme asked, but I quickly intercepted.

"I'll go with him."

Edward actually took the time to look up at me. Shock was clearly written in his eyes. He began to shake his head no, but I only smiled. If he wanted to get back off on the right foot, he's going to have to learn that I make my own decisions.

"Don't shake your head at me, I'm going. I figure I could use the time, not only to witness a vampire feeding, but I could also work on my powers a little while we're in the woods and you are there to help me make sure there is no one around."

He let out a great big huff, which I interpreted as an agreement. I smiled. So a stubborn vampire could learn from his mistakes.

"Well come on." I said, as I headed towards the door. "It's getting late, and you ARE going to school tomorrow." Edward reluctantly followed behind me.

When we were outside, his face was a bit solemn, before it looked as if a light bulb just appeared over his head.

"You can go with me, _if_ you can keep up." He said with a smile, before he took off running in the woods.

"Vampires." I muttered before taking off after him. The grace and stability of Neptune within me, and the strength of Jupiter pushing me, and all those late mornings to school in my early days; I had no problem keeping up with him. What surprised me was that he should have known I would keep up with him.

I kept my distance behind him, but my eyes were always on him. He came to a clearing and stopped. I jumped into a tree right above him. I asked the winds to remain silent as I didn't want him to catch a whiff of my scent.

I could see his smiling face. He thought he had won. He was about to take off running again, but then I sent down Mercury's bubbles. Even his keen vampire senses could not see through the fog. I jumped down from the tree and landed in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw my face.

"You should know by now that you can't outwit me." I said as I allowed the fog to clear.

"How did…"

"Senshi, remember."

"Oh, yea." He said defeated.

"Geez, and I thought you were the smart one." He gave me a glare, but I simply ignored it. "You know, you do make for good practice, so I guess I won't be angry with you for trying to ditch me." I smiled before I gave him a slight push. "Well, go on, happy hunting! I'm going to stay here and practice." He gave me his famous half smile before he took off.

* * *

We had been in the woods for about an hour. Edward was happily gallivanting off in the woods hunting down whatever animal was in sight, and I was busy trying to figure out Saturn's wall. I never realized how much power was in Saturn. The wall was easy enough to form, but getting it to stretch was quite difficult. It was easier with her staff, but I wanted to get to where I didn't need the staff.

Even though Saturn was the youngest out of my Senshi, she was definitely the strongest when it came to her ability. I guess being the Sailor Senshi of death gave you that advantage. My thought process was, however, interrupted by a certain vampire who thought he was sneaky enough to creep up on me.

I mentally slapped myself. Honestly, had he not learned anything in the time he has been around me? He knows I can sense him when he's nearby, but I stood there in silence with my eyes closed nonetheless, and allowed him to draw closer.

When he was feeling his victory, my eyes shot opened and I screamed "**Love Me Chain!**" The heart chain shot out from my fingertips and encircled Edward. I gave a sharp tug, and he was right before me.

"Damn." He muttered. I could only laugh. "Alright you win." He said in a grumble. "Now can you please let me go; I can't break out of this."

"Oh, the big strong vampire can't break out of a chain made of hearts? Now that's just sad." Once again he was glaring at me, and I couldn't control myself. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He just looked so cute when he was angry.

"I don't think I'll ever let you go." I said with a giggle. Edward's face automatically softened, and he smiled at me.

"You should know that you don't have to keep me chained up. Dark will never leave Light. Wherever you go, I will follow…" The butterflies were at it again, and my heart was melting at this point. I leaned in once again to kiss him, but then my chain broke, and my attention was drawn elsewhere.

I looked off into the direction I sensed the aura. It was a very familiar feeling. It was drawing closer. Edward must have sensed it too, because his body almost immediately went rigid. We both took up a defensive stance as the creature drew closer, but for some reason, I wasn't afraid.

"Jacob?" I said; shock clearly evident in my voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was following the scent of that animal." He said in a harsh tone; his eyes focusing on Edward.

"You have room to talk, wolf." Edward fired back.

A growl could be heard easily from Jacob. Wolf? What was going on?

"I could sense that he was in this wood with a human, right near the border to La Push." Jacob began. "I needed to make sure he kept his fangs in line, and then, to my surprise, I stumbled upon you using witchcraft."

My eyes widened. The last thing I needed was for someone else to know about my secret. "How did you manage to watch me without my knowledge?" I asked incredulously.

"He's a wolf Serena, his senses are amazingly sharp." Edward said as he came to stand between Jacob and me.

"A wolf?" I questioned.

"And what are you?" Jacob asked quickly. "You associate with a blood sucker, so what am I to assume?"

"Jacob! You shouldn't say things like that. What happened to the fun-loving boy I met by the shore?"

"You know him?" Edward asked unbelievingly.

I didn't answer. I kept my focus on Jacob.

"I don't know." He said. "Perhaps he built up some rage due to the outrageous levels of paranormal activity. So answer me, are you in an alliance with him?!?"

"I am not in an alliance with anyone!" I shouted. "And besides, I don't have to answer to you. We are doing nothing wrong."

"Yet." He scoffed.

"What is your problem?!?"

"I have been awakened to a destiny that I didn't want any part of. It is because of you and that blood sucker. This town can never find safety or peace while such being roam freely."

"Jacob…"

Just then everyone stopped. There was more of Jacob's kind heading our way.

"You should pay more attention to the company you keep. A flower that blooms in hell, no matter how beautiful, is still doomed to remain in hell." And with that, Jacob transformed into a wolf and took off in the direction of the others.

"Why that insufferable…" I turned to Edward. "What exactly just happened? Why do you hate each other?"

"It's nothing."

"Edward, it is something. I need to understand what's going on." He turned away from me and didn't answer. "I thought there wasn't going to be anymore secrets between us?" I said quietly

There was another moment of silence before Edward began speaking. "We have been enemies for many years; the wolves and us vampires. It goes back to even before I was changed. The wolves seek to protect the humans from us. We have convinced those living here, that we are not like other vampires, and so we have formed a truce, but they still watch us, and we are still very hostile to each other."

"Why don't they just trust that you are who you say you are?"

Edward chuckled. "The reason why is because it is in the very nature of a vampire to feed off human blood, rather than animals and their blood. I mean, you saw how close I came to attacking that girl, how I could still attack her. They don't trust us because we are monsters." He took off running back to the house. I followed him.

My heart was breaking for him. Jacob's words must have really hit hard. When we arrived back at the house, Edward didn't even use the front door. He jumped directly into the window of his bedroom, and I was close behind.

"You shouldn't be here." I paid no attention to that comment. I drew myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I laid my head down on his chest, and listened to his rhythmic breathing. He soon gave in to my embrace and allowed his arms to encircle me.

"The wolf was right you know." He mumbled into my hair. I pulled away and quickly looked up at him.

"Don't you ever say that. I know that you're not a flower from hell. You are beautiful Edward, not only on the outside, but the inside as well. You might not see it, and you might not believe it, but I can see it every time I look at you. It's time to forget the things you can't change." I turned and looked out the window. The sun was setting; twilight was here. I smiled as my eyes fell on the moon peeking through the sky.

"See, there is such a thing as a moonlit twilight." I turned to face him once more. "Please, don't pull away from me." His eyes searched mine before his lips quickly found mine. My breath was taken from me once again; my heart raced. My hands quickly found his hair as we stood there wrapped up in each other.

Edward pulled away and said in a husky voice, "I'll never pull away; I promise." The beautiful moment was ruined when we heard a loud crash from downstairs. Edward and I quickly ran out of his room and down the stairs to see what was going on.

Alice was standing there. She looked as if she were in a trance. There were shards of glass at her feet.

"Alice! Alice, what do you see?" Jasper called out to her.

"Victoria." She said, as her eyes began to refocus. "She's going to the Volturi."

**There's another chapter! Please forgive Jacob's anger; you must understand that he is upset not only about Edward, but also that he has been awakened as a wolf. I promise he will be redeemed in chapters to come! Next story to update is The Forgotten Prophecy. Don't forget to _PLEASE REVIEW_!!!**

**-Lizzy **


	13. Asking for Help

**Just letting everyone know, I am terribly sorry about not updating in awhile. I'm sure some of you already know that I was recently in a car accident so things are hectic. I'm alright, and the accident wasn't my fault, but I just wanted to let you know so you didn't think I've forgotten you :). I just want to say thank you SO much to all of you that have taken the time to keep up with this story. Thanks for reviewing it, for adding it to your lists, and for the messages you send me concerning it. It really means a lot. You guys keep me writing :).**

**As the story turns…..**

**Chapter 13: Asking for Help**

"Volturi? Who are the Volturi?" I questioned, completely out of the loop. The entire family stared at me. It was as if they had no idea how to explain it to me.

Carlisle opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked into my eyes before his mouth opened once again. "The Volturi, well, they're kind of considered the 'royal family' of vampires. They've been around for thousands of years. They are the largest coven of vampires, not to mention the oldest."

"Their coven," Esme continued, "is made up of very unique, very gifted vampires. They like to recruit those with special talents."

"Like Alice, Edward, and Jasper?" I questioned.

"Exactly." Esme said. "More than likely, Victoria is going there as an act of revenge. You killed her mate, and if the Volturi hear about you, well, they will…" She trailed off.

"What? They will what?" I questioned.

"They will come here and either try to get you to join them, or kill you." Rosalie stated, but this time it sounded as if there was worry in her voice instead of spite.

"I'm so sorry Serena." Edward said as he came by my side.

"Why would they kill me?" I was genuinely curious.

"The Volturi are considered the peace keepers of the vampire society. They make sure that we are not known to the human world, and if they see you as a potential threat to our society, they will attack." Carlisle answered. "Alice, how much longer until Victoria reaches them?"

Alice began to stare off into space before she answered, "By tomorrow."

"Maybe we should go to them first." I stated as a potential solution, however, everyone looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"You don't simply go and visit the Volturi. Especially when you have something to hide." Emmett said.

"Well they're going to find out about me anyway and at least if we go there, it will prevent things from reaching here and threatening your home life. In fact, it is probably best if I go alone."

"No." Edward said quickly. "There is no point to that. Even if you went alone, they would still come here because of our association with you."

"The best thing for us to do is wait." Carlisle said.

Silence fell on us once again before I let out a low yawn. "I should probably get going." I stated behind the yawn.

"You should stay here." Edward said.

"No, I think it's best if I go home tonight and sleep in my bed. I need time to think about some things." Edward looked as if he was going to argue with me further, but the determination in my eyes stopped him. "Don't worry, I will wait." This allowed him to relax only slightly. At least now he knew I wasn't going to go attack the Volturi on my own. I wasn't that stupid. I needed to know more about them, and I knew I would need to talk to Carlisle to get the information I wanted, but I would rather speak to him without everyone else around.

Edward walked with me outside. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No." I replied. "I think I'll run."

"But…"

"Edward." I said in a warning voice. He gave up the fight then. I have to admit, I love how he is learning to respect my boundaries.

I gave him a quick kiss before I took off running. As soon as I knew he wasn't following me, I immediately slowed down. Maybe I wasn't going to the Volturi, but I was going to do something about this new development. I concentrated hard on a specific energy. Trying to locate its position.

When I had locked on it, I called upon the powers of space and time. Pluto's portal formed in front of me, and I didn't hesitate to walk through it.

When I reached the other side, I was immediately greeted by several tall men. They each took up a defensive stance as I came through the portal.

"Serena." One of them said.

I looked over to him and gave a weak smile. "Hi, Jacob." His face still showed some anger towards me, probably because of the events from earlier today. I tried to give him my best 'I'm sorry' look before I asked him, "Could I have a minute with you?" I looked around at the crowd and added, "Alone?"

He stared at me for what seemed like ages before he reluctantly walked towards me. We began to head off into the woods. When I felt we were a safe distance away, I began to speak.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I'm not sure as to the extent of yours and Edward's hostility, but I came off hostile to you as well. I don't exactly understand the werewolf traditions. I just know that Edward is a good person, and I truly feel that you are as well."

Jacob finally stopped in the middle of the clearing. The moonlight was shining down in different spots, but I remained in the shadows. "I don't think I should be speaking with you." He said in a strained voice. "I can't trust you as long as you associate with that monster."

"Don't call him that." I said quickly. "Jacob, please, look at me." His eyes found me and his face softened immediately. "I am not your enemy."

"Then what are you? I know you are not just a human."

"You're right, I'm not. I am more like a goddess than anything." Laughing slightly at the way that sounded. "I draw my power from the moon and the planets in this solar system. I am a guardian, a protector. It is my job to see that peace is kept, and that Chaos isn't created."

"The moon?" He questioned as his eyes gazed up at the light filtering through the trees. "It has always been written in myths and legends that the werewolves transform by the light of the full moon, but that isn't true. Still, we do draw strength from it, and we find that our abilities are at their fullest when we are within the light of the moon."

I smiled as I began to walk towards him. "That is because the moon offers a sweet and warm light. To those who can feel its energy, it offers much." His eyes fell on me once again and they widened.

"Your skin." He said in a shocked voice.

My skin was glowing once again as I stood in the light of the moon. "I am a descendant from the Kingdom of the Moon, Jacob." His eyes widened even more as he automatically fell to his knees.

"You are the daughter of Selene, aren't you?" He questioned.

"I am. Please, Jacob, stand up."

As he rose, his face met mine once again. "I've heard many stories about you. They have been passed down the line of our people, although I always considered them to be just tales. That is until this moment."

"Jacob, I came to you today to tell you of some alarming news. A large vampire coven will very soon know of my existence, and our fear is that they will soon show up to this area. I know very much how you want to keep the peace here, just as much as the Cullens, which is why I am here to ask you for your assistance should we need it."

"A vampire coven?"

"They are called the Volturi, and what we are figuring is they will either come here to take me to join them, or they will kill me."

"But why?"

"Because, I pose a threat to them." I answered him frankly.

"Serena, it's just…wolves and vampires don't mix. It's impossible for us to work together." Jacob said.

"I am asking you to make the impossible, possible. You know if they come here that Chaos will ensue. It's bad enough that I am at the center of this attention, but please, don't let me be the cause of this town's destruction." My eyes began to water. "Jacob, I need you. I know I haven't known you for very long, but I know that we have a connection with each other. We have an understanding. Could you please try to talk to your pack and see what they can do? I know the Cullens would never come here themselves, which is why I came."

He stared intently at me. "I'll see what I can do."

My face lit up in a smile. I ran to him and gave him a hug. His arms wrapped around me, and he held me there for a long while. His skin was so hot and warm, but it was still comforting all the same. I pulled away from the embrace. "Thank you…my friend." He gave me a small smile before I called on the powers of Pluto once again.

I arrived back at my house, and I quickly made my way to my room. I didn't even bother to change out of the clothes I was wearing. The day and the days before had been such an emotional ride, and I was completely exhausted from it. Tomorrow was Edward's first day back at school, and the last thought that ran through my head was that I hoped he could make it through.

* * *

School was as uneventful as ever. I got to speak with Alice a little more about the Volturi, but there were still no changes in her visions. I hated waiting on the brink of something like this.

It amazed me that Edward didn't ask where I was last night. Normally, he would have come to check up on me, but I'm guessing last night he didn't. I don't think he realized how happy this made me. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that he is always concerned for me, but he does have some serious stalker problems. I mentally sweat dropped at that idea. Still, him not following me last night showed that he trusted me, and it showed the progress we were making in our relationship.

Lunch arrived quickly, and I was eager to get to my food. As I sat down in front of Edward, I immediately dug in. Edward, of course, paid me no attention because I always do this. Though, he was being a little bit quieter than usual. I looked up and noticed that he wasn't even looking at me.

I followed his line of sight, and my eyes settled on the new girl, Bella. She was staring very intently at him, and I couldn't control the slight touch of jealousy that passed through me.

"Edward, don't focus on her." I told him, knowing full and well that he was thinking about her blood.

"Yea." Was his only response.

Alright, I was confused and a little upset at this. "Edward, that wasn't even an answer. You're not paying me any attention."

"Yea."

"Quit thinking about her." I said in a strained whisper. People were starting to stare at how they were both looking at each other, and, in turn, their glances were starting to focus on me.

"Yea."

_That's it!_ "Edward, look at me, I want to do unspeakable and dirty things to you. I want to touch you in inappropriate places and completely have my way with you."

His eyes began to blink rapidly as they refocused on me. Ha! I won!

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just trying to get the attention of a typical teenage boy." I smirked as I said this.

"I'm sorry for focusing on her, but I know the smell of her, and it is drawing me to her like nothing I've ever experienced before."

"Well, she sure as hell doesn't mind you looking at her. You're giving everyone the impression that you are no longer interested in me. I don't want to be a part of the rumor that you're cheating on me, and you better not be or I will make you burn." I said in a very serious voice, pointing my plastic fork at him effectively.

Edward gulped slightly at my threat before he shook it off, knowing very well that I would never do that. He gave me a crooked smile before he said amusingly, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"No." I answered a little too quickly.

He chose not to continue the argument, but that damn smirk still remained on his face, which frustrated the hell out of me. I looked back over to Bella and said, "Oh shit."

Edward looked up and noticed that she was coming over here towards us.

"Do you mind if I have a seat?" She asked in a very light, awkward voice.

We both shook our heads no, but I could see Edward tense up incredibly at her being so close. It was probably best that this was happening now. I knew that as long as I was here, he wouldn't do anything. I looked over at his family, and they were staring in our direction. All of them ready if they needed to intervene.

I quickly reached over and grabbed Edward's clinched fist that was lying on the table. I didn't care that Bella was right there in front of us.

She looked down at our hands, and then looked back up at him. "Look, I need to know if you have a problem with me."

Edward remained silent, so Bella continued. "You were extremely hostile when you were in Biology with me, and then you tried to change classes. Not to mention, you left for awhile there. What the hell did I do to you?"

Edward was about to take a breath, but he paused thinking that that wouldn't be wise. "I apologize for the way I acted towards you. I was having a really bad day, and my anger was not towards you in the slightest. I left town because I had an emergency that I needed to attend to."

"I have to take the blame for part of his bad mood." I added. "We had been in a bad fight earlier that day, so it probably didn't help the situation." I said, squeezing his hand for good measure.

"So, there's no problem?" Edward shook his head and forced a smile at the girl. She nodded, and after a moment of extreme awkward silence, she made her way back over to the table, tripping slightly on what I assumed to be air.

Edward let out a breath as he grasped my hand. "See, you did it." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me before he said, "You just had to mark your territory, didn't you?" He glanced down at our hands and I quickly pulled mine away blushing. "I was simply offering comfort." I argued with him. He only chuckled in response.

I glance back towards Bella, and she was still looking our way. "You know this isn't over." I said to Edward. "I can see it in her face. Curiosity is eating at her."

I looked back at Edward before I thought; _could things get any more complicating?_

**There's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoyed the little bit of Bella I through in there. Normally, I would say that the next story to update would be The Forgotten Prophecy, but I'm kind of at a standstill with that and need a bit more time with the next chapter, so you might just see an update on War of the Titans or Illogical Choices. I guess we'll see. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	14. The Past Revisits

**Hello All! Thanks, again, so much for ALL of your reviews! Thanks for all the messages and comments dealing with the accident. You guys are the best! I have to give credit to my loyal critic and reviewer Malacoda. Thanks to their brilliant mind, you have more chapters in this story to look forward to. Things are about to get really bumpy for our favorite Senshi and Vampire!**

**On a side note, everyone should check out Labores Solis' new story Monotonic Allurement of Stars. It is a cross between Harry Potter and Sailor Moon, and though I'm not beta-reading it (darn…I love early updates) I can tell you that I have discussed it some with her and it is going to be a FABULOUS story. So, make your way over to this story and get to reading. You will not be disappointed :). Story ID: 5158776**

**As the story turns……**

**Chapter 14: The Past Revisits**

The Golden Senshi stared off into the distance. She had come to this planet in search for the Star Seeds of Sailor Senshi. This planet was the brightest in the galaxy. Though her Sailor Animamates failed her time and time again, she felt confident that soon she would rebuild this world like a God. A world void of all shining stars.

She felt confident, that is, until she felt the sudden burst of energy that entered this world. It was a shine incomparable to any others she had ever felt, even her own Star Seed…that damn Light of Hope.

She knew she could not lose focus on the area she was in right now. The prize Star Seed, the one of the Moon Princess, resided here. She decided to put in a call.

* * *

_These damn Senshi never know when to quit_. Lead Crow thought to herself. She was currently trying to get Aluminum Siren out of another mess she had gotten herself into. Honestly, she didn't know why she even considered her a rival. The girl made some dumb decisions. Just then, everything halted as a black phone appeared right in front of her. It was ringing.

She hesitantly picked up the phone and answered it. "Yes, Madam Galaxia." She listened closely to the other line before she replied, "Yes, Madam. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and allowed it to disappear.

The Senshi all stared in confusion. Aluminum Siren asked her partner, "What's wrong?"

Lead Crow shook her head. "Nothing, it seems I am to be relocated to a different part of the world." She wondered what on Earth Galaxia wanted her to do. All the Star Seeds were here. Or at least, she thought they were.

"Relocated?" Siren asked. "To where?" Crow just shrugged as she called upon the telephone booth to take her back to Galaxy TV. Siren turned back to the Senshi. "This isn't over. Sailor Cop, take care of these pests." She made her way over to the booth as well as they both teleported back to headquarters.

The two Animamates made their way to Galaxia's thrown. They quickly bowed before their Mistress.

"Sailor Lead Crow." Galaxia called out.

"Yes, Madam." She said, not looking her in the eye.

"It seems there has been a massive surge of energy in the town of Forks, Washington, in America. Since it should not take two of you to capture Star Seeds, I will require you to go to this town and see what the cause of this energy is. It is a very powerful Star Seed, and if I can capture it, I will certainly have supreme rule of this universe."

Lead Crow bowed even deeper. "Yes, Madam. I will find this Star Seed and bring it back to you." She disappeared from the throne and made her way to her office to begin to pack. Galaxia turned to Siren. "Sailor Aluminum Siren, continue in the quest for a real Star Seed. Try not to disappoint me again."

She bowed as she too disappeared.

"I must have that power." Galaxia stated as she continued to stare into the distance; her collection of real Star Seeds forming behind her.

* * *

"Where would she be sent?" Seiya asked as he continued to pace around the room.

"What does it matter?" Yaten asked in a bored voice.

Seiya stopped in front of Yaten. "Have you not even considered that it could be our Princess?" Seiya asked, anger in his voice at Yaten's passiveness.

"How do you figure, Seiya?" Taiki asked.

Seiya began to pace once again as his mind thought over the idea. "What if our Princess has finally revealed herself, and Galaxia sensed her power. She would not let that power just roam free, she would hunt it down, but she can't abandon her mission here, so she splits up the Animamates in order to search for the Star Seeds here, and for a lone Star Seed in the distance."

Taiki thought over Seiya's logic. "It is possible, but how are we to know?"

Seiya looked at Taiki. "I'll go after Lead Crow to see what she's up to."

Yaten stood up in a fury. "What about everything we have worked for here?!? The Three Lights, singing for our Princess, you can't leave! It would be pointless for us to continue our search. We all three need to be together, Seiya."

"I am thinking of our Princess, Yaten!" Seiya yelled. His anger causing his body to shake. Yaten knew very well that he was always thinking of their Princess. "We can't allow our enemy to escape unmonitored. What if this is the path to our Princess?"

Yaten scoffed. "I think you are more concerned with protecting this planet. I see the way your eyes watch that girl. Sailor Moon. She is not our Princess, but I can easily see you're falling in love with her."

Seiya let out a scream as went to attack Yaten. Taiki stepped in between them and gave Seiya a stern look. He immediately calmed down.

"How are you going to find Lead Crow?" Taiki asked Seiya.

"We need to concentrate on her energy. All three of us, with our combined powers. If we can locate it, than I can find her."

"I am not participating in this." Yaten stated.

"Yes you are." Taiki said firmly. "What if Seiya is right? What if this leads to our Princess? We have to at least take a chance. You and I will remain here to continue in our search. As for the Three Lights, we'll just say that Seiya is sick and won't be returning to the stage for awhile."

Taiki turned to Seiya. "You can't be gone for too long. If you find insufficient evidence of our Princess' whereabouts, you need to come back here and forget about what Lead Crow is trying to do." Seiya nodded in agreement to Taiki's words.

The three Star Lights stood in a circle and called upon the power of their stars. They immediately transformed into their Senshi form. They each thought of the energy from Lead Crow. Their force, their power, reaching out of their bodies in search for it. They finally found its location. Keeping their powers locked on that location, Maker spoke very softly. "Fighter, we are going to teleport you to this new place. Please, do not lose focus. Come back when you have finished your search." Fighter did not respond, but Maker knew he had heard him.

Energy flowed around Fighter and soon she was no longer in the same room with the other Star Lights.

* * *

Lead Crow arrived just on the outskirts of her new headquarters. A mission on her own. Galaxia must have some confidence in her. This made her swell with pride. For a moment at least. Her thoughts then wandered to the consequences should she fail. She shuddered at the thought. This was probably Galaxia's most important Star Seed. She couldn't blow it.

She began to wander around; walking closer to the town. As she took in the sights around her, she felt a little more confident about her mission. This town was extremely small compared to Tokyo. It shouldn't be a problem to locate the lone Star Seed.

She finally came across an abandoned building that was close to town, but not directly in it. She walked inside and took a look around. "Perfect." She mumbled to herself.

She held up her arms high and called upon the power of Galaxia. Within seconds, the building was renewed. She had made it into another Galaxy TV, just as she was ordered to do. Once that was complete, a black phone appeared in front of her.

She picked it up. "Yes, Madam Galaxia." She paused. "Yes, I am settled. This town is very small, so I will find the real Star Seed." She hung up the phone and threw herself into a chair in front of a computer. Her search had officially begun.

* * *

I, once again, found myself sitting in the Cullen's living room. We were all sitting around, waiting for the decision of the Volturi. Alice has been keeping her eye on them for a good half-hour. No one said a word.

My insides were ripping apart. No matter where I went, things always ended up going bad. Is it so much to wish for normality? To wish for something constant? I looked at Edward as he sat quietly on the other side of the room. Watching Alice. He had an idea of what I was feeling, but the sorrow I have felt is something I wish he would never experience.

I looked back at Alice and noticed her eyes were refocusing.

"What did you see?" Edward asked quickly.

"They are coming here. It seems the information that Victoria gave them has Aro curious. Not to mention they have already heard about our coven and how it is growing in size. They feel it is time to pay a visit."

"When?" Carlisle asked.

"Soon, but not right away. They are preparing themselves."

"Well than we should do the same." I said as I stood up.

"Yes. It looks as if we have a potential war on our hands." Carlisle stated.

Everyone's demeanor quickly grew solemn. I couldn't take being in there with them. I was the cause of all this. I knew better than to interact with anyone. I am Cosmos. I am not permitted to have relationships. Did I honestly think things would work out? That I could stay here?

I quickly made my way out the door and started walking towards the woods. Edward was hot on my heels.

"Serena, wait." He called out to me. I stopped and turned to face him. "Don't you blame this on yourself." He said forcefully.

"Edward, I am to blame. I should not have become friends with anybody. I don't want you and your family to protect me. I don't want you killed for my sake."

"We won't be killed. Who knows, we might not even have to fight, but if we do, we'll have a plan, and it will work." He said with a smile as he brought me into an embrace.

I couldn't take being in his arms though. I pulled away and said, "Edward, you don't understand. Every time someone tries to protect me, they end up dying for me. I end up fighting alone. You should just let me deal with this, and keep your family out of it."

"No." He said vigorously. I knew I couldn't argue with him, but I wish he would just see that I would be fine on my own. I always was. Besides, it wasn't like the Volturi were that much of a threat to me. I have faced worse in the past.

Just then, my attention was drawn elsewhere.

A very strong presence was nearby. The energy of a Senshi, it had to be. I continued to study it. It felt so familiar to me, but I could not place it.

"What's…" Edward began, but I held up my hand. I don't know how they located me here, or even who it was. Was it an enemy? I couldn't take any chances. I threw my hand in the air once again and cried out "**Cosmic Moon Celestial Power**!!!" Within seconds I was standing in my Cosmos form.

I held out my arm telling Edward to not move. The figure was drawing even closer to us. It might have felt my burst of energy. I called on my staff, and took up a defensive stance in front of Edward. I heard the rustling of the trees and the leaves, and I prepared myself for a potential attack. What I wasn't prepared for was the face that emerged from behind the trees.

"Fighter." I said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" The female warrior looked at me with shock written on her eyes. "Who are you?" She demanded. "How do you know me?"

The smile that lit up my face could light up the entire world. Tears began to stream down my cheeks as I said, "Seiya, it's me. Usagi…Sailor Moon."

**There is another chapter! So, what will happen with Seiya in the picture? I wonder how Edward is going to take their relationship. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't mind the twist I took on it (it will give you more chapters than originally). Malacoda, I hope this is what you had in mind. I thought it was a great idea. Thanks! The next story to update is The Forgotten Prophecy! Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	15. Deception and Jealousy

**Hello All! After my exceedingly long absence, I am back with an update. I am hoping to start continuing all my stories, but you will notice that I will no longer follow particular patterns of updates as I have done in the past. I am currently in law school, so instead of updating in a particular order, I am just going to update as the ideas come to me. I think this will help ensure that stories get finished. Thanks so much to all of my readers for being patient with me. I do apologize to you, and I can safely say I have missed updating on this site. Thanks sooooo much to all those that have reviewed, it means the world!**

**As the story turns……**

**Chapter 15: Deception and Jealousy**

"Seiya, it's me, Usagi…Sailor Moon."

Fighter stood there gazing at the warrior before her. Confusion and disbelief written in her expression. Her defensive stance never let up.

I made my way towards her. The smile never leaving my face. I couldn't believe that, standing before me, was a friend that I had missed greatly. As I took a step towards her, she quickly retreated away from me. My smile faded.

"I know very well you aren't who you say you are." She stated quickly.

I could tell that Edward became extremely aware of the tension that filled the air, but he chose to remain quiet, and I was very grateful to him. He was really starting to anticipate anything when it came to me.

"Seiya…"

"Stop referring to me as if you know me!"

"But I _do_ know you." I cried in desperation. "You are Sailor Star Fighter. You are a part of the Sailor Starlights. You are one of my closest friends. You are the reason I made it through the battle with Galaxia."

Her eyes widened. "Galaxia?" She questioned. "What battle with Galaxia?"

Uh oh. "Seiya, why are you here?"

"Why should I tell you? You are the enemy." She said in defiance.

"I am not the enemy!" My voice cracking with emotion. I swiftly made my way towards her; she had no time to react. I grabbed the tops of her arms and forced her to look into my eyes. I allowed my Cosmos form to fade, and I stood there, in front of her, in my Eternal form; my wings flowing from my back, shielding the intimate moment from Edward's eyes.

I looked deeply into her eyes for several moments before I said in a soft voice, "It's me."

She remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she said in an alarmingly calm voice, "Sailor…Moon."

Tears fell from my eyes as I nodded frantically.

"Is it really you, Odango?"

"Yes." I said quietly; my eyes pleading with her to believe me. Her face lit up as her arms came around me, embracing me tightly. I squealed as she picked me up and began to whirl me around. My heart was fluttering like it did all those years ago. Happiness overwhelmed me, and I hate to admit it, but I completely forgot about Edward's presence. The sight of Seiya seemed to lift everything off of my shoulders. It was like a taste of home.

She put me down, but kept her arms around me. "I thought I was the only one that followed Sailor Lead Crow here, but it seems that you lot had your issues with it as well. I'm surprised they sent you here by yourself. What's with the weird silver outfit?"

My eyes began to blink rapidly. "Wait, Sailor Lead Crow?"

"Yea." Seiya said in a drawn out voice. "You were there when she got the order to be relocated."

My eyes widened. Oh no. It was now starting to make sense to me. I hadn't even realized the point in time I had returned to. Stupid Usagi. I did a mental sweat drop. I was just trying to get away; I didn't even connect two and two, and I sure didn't think that the past would find me here.

"Please, answer me. Why are you here? Where are you coming from?" I demanded.

"Why are you even asking these questions? You should already know. Odango…"

"I'm not Odango anymore Seiya." I stated in frustration, stepping away from her embrace. I broke eye contact with her and stared off into the distance. "That part of me is dead." I said in a faint whisper.

I blinked away the tears, and continued speaking. "So, I'm going to take a wild guess from what you've already said. Galaxia has found a new interest here, and in order to secure this 'new interest' she has sent Sailor Lead Crow here. You, in turn, have followed Sailor Lead Crow here to see what she is up to, and potentially see if Galaxia has sensed your Princess." I turned back to Seiya, shock evident on her face. She said nothing.

I gave a deep sigh. "I am assuming your silence means that I'm right. Which, also means, I have just landed myself in the middle of a huge time paradox."

"Time paradox?" Seiya and Edward questioned at the same time. This automatically drew my attention back to Edward, and I felt embarrassed at forgetting his presence in the first place. Seiya's attention was drawn to him as well. "Who is he?" She questioned.

I gulped slightly. How in the world was I to explain Edward to Seiya, or better yet Seiya to Edward. I knew very well the deep feelings that ran through Seiya for me, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't in some way possess those feelings as well. Seiya…we have a history. A strong one. She was there when Mamoru wasn't, and I know that Mamoru could not help his absence, but Seiya…I couldn't even finish the thought, because I felt wrong for even allowing my mind to venture down that path.

I closed my eyes and tried to make sense of everything. I allowed my form as a Senshi to fade away. Before I opened my eyes, I said in a steady voice, "Seiya, this is Edward." My eyes opened to come into contact with the curious and slightly jealous eyes of the Star Warrior.

"Edward? This isn't Mamoru? Your boyfriend that came to America?"

My breath hitched a bit at the mention of his name. I didn't worry about Edward's reaction, because he already knew the entire story behind Mamoru. What sent my heart into a dull ache was the fact that I knew, somewhere out there, I was hurting over Mamoru, thinking that he had abandoned me. Edward knew all of this, but what he didn't know was the depth of the relationship between Seiya and me.

"Odango?" Seiya said hesitantly. She began to walk towards me, transforming back into the man I grew to love…before I ever knew he was a she. The man who grew to love me, without destiny telling him he had to.

"You're trembling." He said lightly. His arms encircled me once again, and I started sobbing almost immediately.

"Odango, what's going on?"

I choked a bit on my words before I finally pulled away and looked into Seiya's eyes. "Seiya," my voice shaking, "look at me."

"I am looking at you." He said in his matter of fact, joking voice.

"No." I said firmly. "I mean really look at me. Am I the same Usagi that you know?"

He began to stare into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity, trying to find what I was suggesting. Then, his eyes stopped searching. "What happened to you?" He questioned. Concern evident in his voice.

"Time." I whispered. Our proximity was extremely close, and Seiya's eyes flickered down to my lips. I knew I had to turn away. I pulled from his embrace and walked towards Edward. Edward, being the jealous type, quickly put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him, effectively marking his territory. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn that I heard a growl emitting from his throat. Seiya could only smirk at his reaction.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I knew, now that Seiya knew I was here, my time was limited. God, I could hear Pluto now, but how was I to know that Seiya would come waltzing back into my life?

"Time paradox." Seiya said lightly. "I see what you mean now. So, does that mean you know how all of this is going to end? With Galaxia?"

I hesitated. "Yes and no. You see, just by being here, and you knowing that I'm here, I am creating an alternate reality. So I'm not a hundred percent sure how things are going to turn out."

"What happened…"

"Please, Seiya. I can't answer anymore questions. It's bad enough that you know I'm here." I paused for a moment before I asked, "What do you intend on doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Figure out what Sailor Lead Crow is up to."

"Well I can save you time there, she's after me. It's not your Princess. You should probably go back to Tokyo and be with Yaten and Taiki."

"And leave you here to defend yourself?" Seiya asked incredulously.

"I can protect myself Seiya."

"And she has me." Edward said sternly.

"You? You mean the one that has been continuously trying to read my thoughts since I've been here?" My eyes widened. I pulled away from Edward's hold on me and looked up at him. "How dare you!" I shrieked.

"I was trying to figure out who he, she was. I didn't know what to expect." Edward said in his defense.

"And what about after you realized she knew who I was, and you were just getting a tad bit jealous about our closeness?" Seiya asked with that God forsaken smirk on his face. Honestly, he was worse than Edward.

I looked to Edward again. "How could you?"

"Can you blame me?" He asked in a strained voice. "I've never heard of this guy. I've heard of the Sailor Starlights, but nothing about this thing standing in front of me. You failed to mention she changes into a he, and you failed to mention the bond between you." I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward quickly cut me off. "Don't even say it isn't there because that much is obvious. Honestly, who else was there other than Mamoru? I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other!"

I could tell he was boiling at this point. It hurt that he thought there were other guys other than Mamoru, but I couldn't argue with his logic. I couldn't even imagine what Seiya and I look like to him.

"There was no one else other than Mamoru. Seiya…Seiya helped me make it through everything when Mamoru was, well, when he was away." The tears were welling in my eyes. I couldn't even look at him.

"So he was there to 'help' you. You mean he was your toy while you didn't have Mamoru. So what am I? What else are you lying about?"

"No, Edward!" I sobbed. "It was never like that with Seiya, he just protected me. You know all there is to know about the Starlights, the only thing I left out was the friendship I had with Seiya."

I reached my hand up and touched his cold cheek, fresh tears falling on my cheeks. I hate that I am such a cry baby sometimes. "Please, you have to believe me." I begged in desperation.

He stepped away from my touch. "I can't deal with this now. I need to go." He took off running in the opposite direction. My body began to tremble violently, and Seiya was quickly by my side, securing his arms around me.

"Don't worry Odango, he'll be back. Anyone, man or woman, would be a fool to let you pass by, especially when you've given them the most envied gift in the world, your heart."

I felt so terrible for Seiya. It seems his timing was always bad when it came to me. We just never were meant to be. Regardless though, I needed to compose myself, I couldn't go wallowing around in my grief like this all the time. I had to be strong, especially now, with Galaxia's eye on me. I am just grateful that I'm dealing with a past entity of Chaos; at least the demon doesn't know who I am yet.

I pulled away from Seiya, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Are you going back to Tokyo? You're needed there."

Seiya looked at me for what seems like ages before he said, "No, I think I'll stay here. I want to make sure I take Sailor Lead Crow back to Tokyo with me, that way she is out of your hair and it causes less of a blip in the timeline."

"Seiya, you can't…"

"I can, and I will. I will find a place to stay and make sure the deed is done. It shouldn't take long anyway. I mean, she isn't the brightest of the bunch by any means. I'll be back in Tokyo before you know it."

He gave me a slight wink, and I couldn't help but smile. "You don't need to find anywhere to stay." I paused for a moment, second guessing myself on this, but this was Seiya. I took a deep breath saying, "You can stay with me."

**Uh oh. How in the world will this work out for our dear Edward? What will happen between Seiya and Usagi? I'm not staying exactly true to the anime here, but it's fanfiction, so I'm allowed to imagine a bit, right? I have also updated my story ****Illogical Choices****, so go and check that out. ****Again, apologies all around for my absence, and I promise I am going to try to do better, but please give me a little leeway. They don't call law school tough for nothing :) Don't forget to **_**PLEASE REVIEW**_**!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	16. Not Again

**Hello All!!! Here is another chapter from my most successful story here on fanficiton. I hate to say it, but I believe that this story will be coming to an end in the next couple of chapters. I might have one, maybe two left. This has been my longest story, and the entrance of Seiya has definitely added to its length, and while I love Seiya, he can't be here forever. Too many problems in the timeline.**

**Thanks so much to all those that have reviewed this story. I'm so happy to still see so many dedicated to this story. You guys are the best!**

**As the story turns……**

**Chapter 16: Not Again**

Seiya and I walked through the woods, not speaking. I couldn't explain the emotions forming inside of me. I was so happy to see him, my Seiya. After so long. At the same time, I was a bit furious with myself for even allowing this meeting to be possible. It will only hurt worse to say good-bye to him a second time.

I could not let Galaxia come here. It was not an option. My mind flashed to the final battle between Galaxia and I. I wish more than anything to lead Galaxia here, and to fight her now. It would save me from so much heart ache, but Pluto would slap me across the face for even thinking such things. The Volturi needed to come, and fast, so I can take care of it and be gone.

Gone. The word landed a dagger right in my heart. How could I even explain things to Edward. He will be devastated. I know he is angry with me now, but I also know he loves me.

"Damn-it!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Odango." Seiya said, surprised by my outburst. He doesn't know me now. The Usagi he knew would never have screamed out like that, but also the Usagi he knew wasn't as conflicted as the one standing before him.

"I can't calm down, Seiya. Things are really bad. I thought I was smart enough to avoid mistakes such as this, but I'm still as foolish as ever. It's hopeless for me to wish for anything that is close to normal." I wanted to cry, but there was nothing left. After all, this entire situation was my fault anyway. I have no right to cry.

Soon, I felt the comfort of Seiya's arms encircling me once more. He let his head rest on my shoulder. He breathed in my scent. I melted. I felt so close to home being there, with him.

"Odango," he said quietly, "I don't know what you've been through, and I'm not going to pretend like I could even understand it if I did. You have the brightest shine of anyone I've met, but, I think, with that shine comes a great burden."

I didn't say anything, but I didn't need to. Seiya said it, he wasn't going to question me continuously, nor doubt my heart, my intentions. It felt like a constant battle with Edward. Truth, that's what Edward wanted, but what is truth in my life? I've opened up to him more than anyone since the fall of my warriors, my friends. He has seen my memories, he has felt my pain. Why can't he be as accepting as Seiya?

_He just doesn't understand_. I answered myself. He hasn't seen the things that Seiya has, and maybe that is why. I broke from Seiya's embrace and kept walking. I still cared so much for Edward. I loved his inability to comprehend. His normality and innocence, well, minus the entire vampire deal.

Soon we reached my house.

"So, this is your place?"

"Yep, nothing much to look at, but it's discrete enough, and it's in the middle of nowhere, so it allows me some privacy." I opened the door and allowed Seiya to enter. He immediately began to wander around the house. I, however, did not enter. I knew Edward had been following us this entire time. I closed my eyes and felt his presence.

Silent tears trickled down my cheek. "I'm sorry for bringing this on you Edward." My eyes opened to see nothing, but I knew he was there, and I knew he was listening. With that, I walked inside the house.

* * *

I couldn't sleep, my mind was racing as it had been the first days of my arrival here. Seiya was downstairs on the couch, dead asleep by now. I was actually hoping he'd still be awake, so I could talk to him, maybe that would ease my mind, but I knew it wouldn't. Part of the reason why my mind was racing was because of Seiya and Sailor Lead Crow's presence here.

I know my time here hasn't been the longest, but I have grown to love this town, and the life I have built here. As I continued to lose myself in my thoughts, I suddenly felt the strange, but familiar energy that I have grown to love. I looked toward my window, and there he was. His pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

My heart began to race. "Edward." I said in a hushed voice. He smiled, only slightly at me, before he made his way towards me. He laid down beside me and brought me into his arms.

"I'm sorry." It was simple, but the meaning of it was so powerful. I looked up into his eyes. I studied their golden beauty for what seemed like an eternity.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." He said.

I shook my head. "No, I should have told you. I should have controlled myself back there. It's just, it's Seiya. I can't explain what it's like to see a face like that from my past. It brought back so many emotions that I had been trying to suppress for so long. I'm sorry, it was…" His finger came to my lips, stopping my rambling.

"No, you don't need to apologize. I doubted you, and your love for me. I know now that I was foolish. I love you, and I trust you. That's enough." He bent his head down to mine, and caught my lips in a chaste kiss

I was so happy. The emotion welled up in me. I smiled at his understanding, at his ability to look beyond his skepticism, and to just simply trust. My eyes found his once again, and I whispered "I love you." His lips met mine softly, and we were lost in the moment.

I know, tomorrow will be another day to get through. Another day to face, but, for now, in this moment, perhaps I can forget my troubles, and simply be…me.

* * *

"Shit." Sailor Lead Crow said defeated. She had been going through the database for hours. There were no stars here. Why the hell did Galaxia send her here in the first place. Everyone here looked so dull.

"There must be a reason, I'm just not looking hard enough." She said to herself.

Just then, she heard a phone ring, and she knew distinctly that ring. She gulped a bit in fear, knowing Galaxia will not be pleased with her not finding anything. It was bad enough that they were being unsuccessful in Japan, but here as well? There aren't that many people here, so why the hell is it so difficult!

She opened the drawer of the desk and picked up the black phone.

"Madam Galaxia." She answered nervously.

"I'm waiting for results."

"I know, I'm working on it, it's just no one here appears to have a brilliant shine."

"Are you questioning me?" Galaxia's voice got dangerously low.

"No, no, not at all!" Sailor Lead Crow said nervously. "I'm just thinking that perhaps they are trying to suppress their shine. It might take me longer to find them. I just need more…"

"Time? Is that what you need?"

"Yes, Madam."

"And do you think time is on our side? Do you think I like to wait? The excuses of your incompetence bores me. I want results, and I want them now. You know very well what the punishment is if you disappoint me." With that, the line was dead, leaving Sailor Lead Crow to pray for Galaxia's mercy.

She had no choice, she needed to settle on a target. She rushed through the screen again, and her eyes finally settled on a handsome young man.

"His beauty is unlike anything I've ever seen." She stared at his face. The strong jaw line, the pale skin, and the golden eyes.

"Golden? That isn't normal." She looked down at the name. "Hmm, Edward Cullen. I will have your star seed."

* * *

I stretched out in my bed. I was looking for him, but he wasn't there. He must have left in case Seiya came wandering around. My sleep was wonderful, finally. It was as if his presence comforted me.

I got up and began my morning routine. I don't even know why I bother with school now. Really no point, but I suppose people will begin to look if I don't show up. I walked downstairs to find Seiya still passed out on the couch, his mouth hanging wide open.

I giggled. The sight reminded me of myself. God knows what Edward must think of me when he watches me sleep.

I scribbled a note and left it on the coffee table. I told him where I was heading, and to make himself at home.

I grabbed the last of my things and headed out the door. Sure enough, Edward was there waiting for me. I smiled at him, and his face lit up at the sign of my happiness. I gave him a quick kiss as he opened the car door for me.

The ride to school was quick, as always. Psychotic driver. Anyway, the day went by fast enough, and it was nice to just be at school and have some routine in place. Lunch time came, and I was taken by surprise when Alice came and sat down with Edward and I.

"The Volturi will be here soon." I dropped my fork.

"Why?" Edward questioned.

"How long?" I asked as well.

"The next day or so. Apparently they have been keeping a watchful eye on this area, and they can sense the growing power. It is becoming too much, and they need to investigate."

"Shit, it's because of Seiya and Sailor Lead Crow." I said frustrated. "If I wasn't here, they wouldn't even be coming in the first place."

"Don't say that." Edward said forcefully. "They would have eventually come. Our coven is getting too large, and they feel threatened. Not to mention they envy our gifts."

I couldn't listen to him. I got up from the table, and began to walk away outside. Not even caring who was looking at me. I just needed to breathe. Edward, of course, was on my track. I continued on into the woods, to find our memorable meeting place.

He stopped behind me. He didn't approach me, and he didn't say anything, but he was there.

I thought about the days to come. Somehow, I've got to get Seiya and Sailor Lead Crow back to Japan, and convince the Volturi to leave the Cullen family alone. Convince them that I would not be here anymore. I've got to make my escape. I've got to go back to my destiny. My destiny as Cosmos.

How the hell am I suppose to tell _him _though?

Just then, I felt something. An energy, and that of a Senshi.

I heard a manic laughter, and Sailor Lead Crow emerged into the clearing.

_Shit_.

Her eyes fell on Edward, and she began to study him with a lustful gaze. "Such a handsome face, and such a strong presence. You must be the one we are looking for." Before I could even register what was happening, Sailor Lead Crow had her wrists up.

"I will have the supreme Star Seed, thanks to you, Edward Cullen." The lights flashed from her bracelets, and then Edward screamed.

_Not again…_

**There is another chapter! Quite the cliff hanger if I say so myself. Like I stated above, there might be one, or potentially two chapters left in this story. Things are going to happen fast now because Usagi's time is running short. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	17. A Vampire's Star Seed

**Hello All! I know this is really soon for another chapter, but I think it will please you. This is the second to last chapter in this story. The Volturi will make an appearance in the next chapter, so stick around. Ever wondered what a vampire's star seed might look like?**

**As the story turns……**

**Chapter 17: A Vampire's Star Seed**

Edward let out a piercing scream as his star seed was ripped from him, and I could only stand there and watch as he suffered the pain. I could not believe my eyes. I could not believe this was happening again.

His star seed lit up the clearing, but not with the normal bright light, but with a very dark, very black light. It's light penetrated everything around it, giving off the view of negative space.

"Ahh, this is definitely something new." Sailor Lead Crow stated with amusement.

All I could see was red. "You…you MONSTER!!!" I ran towards her, only wanting to make her bleed, to make her pay, but she dodged me quickly. She moved in closer to Edward's star seed, but stopped. The light had faded, and the star seed turned black.

"Oh no." She said in a defeated tone. "Galaxia will not be pleased with this."

"Galaxia won't be pleased with anything you do!" I screamed at her. Her eyes turned to me in amusement. "Don't you get the fact that she only wants to rule alone. You're nothing but a pawn in her game!"

"I don't have time to chatter with someone who thinks they can outwit me with their stupid remarks. Take care of her…Sailor Vampire." She laughed as her phone booth appeared. She thought she was going to make a successful get away, but…

"Star Serious Laser!" It struck Sailor Lead Crow right on the leg, knocking her to the ground.

"Fighter!" I screamed. She swooped in from a tree limb, winking at me as she made her perfect entrance. I nodded in her direction before I threw my hand in the air and screamed "Cosmic Moon Celestial Power!" The familiar silver light engulfed me once more.

When I stood there in my final form, Sailor Lead Crow's eyes widened. Her mouth opened and shut a few times before she asked, "Who the hell are you?"

I gave her a small smile before I said, "Nobody important." As Fighter's and my eyes were focused on the rogue Senshi, an attack came from behind, knocking Fighter to the ground. I turned around and saw Edward's Phage form. He was a monster. His eyes were blood red, his fangs protruded from his mouth, his skin was now purple, and he had dark wings emerging from his back.

He held out his hand and allowed dark energy to form; he was looking at Fighter, who had still yet to get up off the ground.

"No!" I screamed as I jumped in front of her, the dark power hurtling towards me. "Silent Wall!" I held up my hand as Saturn's force field appeared, blocking the attack.

Sailor Lead Crow started laughing at our struggle. "Like I said, have fun with Sailor Vampire."

"Not so fast!" I yelled. "Love-Me Chain!" The heart whip shot out from my fingers, grabbing Sailor Lead Crow, and binding her to the spot. I got in her face and said, "I'm not done with you yet."

I left her standing there as I turned back to Fighter. She was currently dodging the attacks from Edward. He threw a ball of dark energy towards her, and she screamed out "Star Serious Laser!" Fighter's attack came into contact with Edwards, but it could not hold up against his power; it wasn't enough. The energy pushed right through, and it landed right in the middle of Fighter's chest, sending her flying backwards.

"Fighter!" I ran to her side.

She was breathing heavily, but her smiled still stayed situated on her face. "I've dealt with worse." She said jokingly. I knew though, his power was too strong for her to handle, and this was probably because of his immortal blood and inhuman strength. He was unlike any Phage we had ever faced.

I turned back to Edward to find his eyes situated on me. His face was blank. He did not recognize me at all. Just then, I recognized a different energy heading towards us.

"Oh no." I muttered as soon as I realized who was coming. "You guys, stay back!" Alice, Jasper, and Emmett had emerged from the woods, and they stopped upon hearing the desperation in my voice. Their eyes fell on Edward, and they all could not believe their eyes.

"What's going on?" Alice question.

"Just run, get out of here!" I stated forcefully, knowing that Edward would not recognize them, and would probably attack.

Edward turned to them. "Edward, don't!" I screamed at him. He turned back to me, confusion written on his face. Did he recognize his name?

"Sailor Vampire! Get rid of her!" Sailor Lead Crow demanded, still trying to fight the bonds I had laid on her.

He was quick. He was before me in a flash. His wings cutting through the air, adding even more to his natural speed. His hand was around my neck, lifting me up in the air. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't react. I scratched at his arm, trying to get him to let up. I gasped for air.

Fighter came running up behind him, ready to attack, but Edward sent another attack her way, knocking her to the ground again. I looked at Edward's face. I could see the venom dripping from his fangs. He let go of my throat, allowing the airs to reenter my lungs. Before I could even breath properly, he had me pinned to the nearest tree, his mouth moving towards my neck. I couldn't move. I knew I could attack him, but…this is Edward.

I closed my eyes as I felt his breath closing in on my neck. I heard Emmett screaming as I opened my eyes to see him tackling Edward to the ground. Edward was quick to retaliation. He lifted his hand up and placed it on Emmett's stomach, pushing the dark energy through him, sending him across the clearing. He hit a tree, the impact, effectively knocking it over.

Shit. I had no choice. I had to attack him. I couldn't let him continue like this.

"Please, forgive me Edward." I held out my hand and allowed Uranus' sword to form. I took hold of the jeweled blade and held it out in front of me. I moved quickly, screaming "Space Sword Blaster!" I made a slash at Edward's throat before he realized what I was doing. He screamed in agony. The sword burned right through his skin, leaving him paralyzed for a moment. It was just enough time.

I called out to my power of healing. To my Moon Tiare. I allowed my fingers to dance across the familiar wand before I held it out in the air. I just prayed that his star seed would act in the same way as the many others.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!!" Light engulfed him. Soon, standing before me was the old Edward, his star seed positioned in front of his body, only this time, it wasn't the same black light as before, it was a white light, like a normal star seed.

Once his star seed reentered his body, he toppled to the ground. I fell to the ground as well, thankful that he was alright. My eyes fell on Emmett. Alice was by his side. He gave me a faint smile.

"Rosalie isn't going to be happy about this." He said softly. "She'll hate that she missed all the action." I gave a small chuckle before I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Never better." He answered simply. They didn't ask questions. Probably because they knew exactly what had just happened. They knew my history. As long as this was over now, it was alright by them. I looked towards Fighter. My eyes widened at the condition she was in. I quickly made my way towards her.

She slowly sat up and held up her hand to signal she was alright. "Thank you." I whispered to her. She put her hand up to my face and caressed it gently. She put her forehead against mine, savoring the moment, and I had to admit, I was doing the same. This probably would be my last meeting with her.

However, the moment was cut short by the sound of struggling. My eyes looked toward Sailor Lead Crow, still trapped within Venus' bond. I walked towards her, studying the anger in her face as she glared at me.

I wanted more than anything to save her, knowing her fate. Knowing that, deep down, she was a good Senshi who was mislead by Chaos. My heart wanted to heal her, but the chains of time were securely fastened around my wrists. They did not waiver, and they did not allow any movement.

I reached my hand out and touched her face. Tears streaming down mine at the idea that I couldn't save her. This wasn't right. I put my finger to her forehead and whispered, "may you finally find happiness and peace." Light glowed from my finger tip as I extracted her memories of this place. I removed all of them, say for one. Enough knowledge to allow Galaxia to know that, whatever was here, is gone.

"May she show mercy on you." I said as Sailor Lead Crow collapsed to the ground, the chain fading away from her body.

I turned to Fighter. "Please, take her back to Japan. She will remember nothing of this." Fighter stood up and drew closer to me. Tears shined in her eyes. She knew, as well as I did, that this was it, at least, for the Usagi standing here.

"Odango." She whispered as her arms came around me. She held me tightly and breathed in my scent. I drew away from her touch, unable to take anymore. It was too hard. My life was crumbling once again. I knew the Volturi were close. I could now sense their powerful energy. I would have to face them, but perhaps I could reason with them. Perhaps, there didn't have to be a fight.

I looked up into Seiya's eyes, memorizing them once more. She leaned in slowly, giving me time to back away, but I couldn't. I had to at least give her this one memory, and I couldn't deny that some part of me longed for it as well. Her lips touched mine, but only slightly. It wasn't weird, nor was it odd. It was sad. With that small kiss, I could literally feel her heart breaking, knowing that she and I never had a place in the future.

We broke away, and the tears were streaming down both of our faces. She held my eyes for ages before saying to me, echoing my words, "may you finally find happiness and peace." The tears came even faster. She could only smile. "You are still a cry baby." She said with a slight chuckle. A sad laugh escaped my lips in return.

She walked towards Sailor Lead Crow and picked her up off the ground. She turned back towards me and said, "I will never forget you." See, this is what hurt the most; I knew what I had to do.

I made my way to her, and I stood up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to her forehead. The light grew there as I extracted her memories as well. I couldn't risk the chance of Chaos finding out that I've been wandering in between times. I did, however, leave the image of our special moment, the kiss we shared, as a token of our love for each other, even if it was never a love meant to be.

I allowed Pluto's portal to form, and pointed a confused looking Seiya through the entrance. As the gap between space and time closed, I saw the last vision of my past close with it. It hurt. So much.

I went back to Edward's side. He was starting to stir. He reached out for my hand as his eyes started to flutter open. What shocked me is, when I grabbed his hand, it wasn't it's normal icy cold temperature, but was in fact quite warm.

He looked up at me with questioning eyes. He paused, trying to find the right words before he said, "My heart…it's beating."

**There is another chapter! I know it is up rather soon, but I don't think you guys will complain, and since I have been so good with updating this, you need to REVIEW. There is only one chapter left to this story. Don't forget PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	18. At the End of Eternity

**Hello All! Apologies for taking so long to upload this last chapter. I visited Ireland recently, and so I didn't have much time to finish up on the chapter. Not to mention this is a pretty long chapter. I hate to see my most successful story come to an end, but I bet a lot of you are excited to see the end. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**In my infamous words…As the story turns……**

**Chapter 18: At the End of Eternity**

Everyone gasped at his revelation. His heart was beating? How was that even possible?

Edward's eyes found mine. He was looking for an answer. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. I thought back to when I healed him. That must be why…

Could it even last? Honestly, I didn't think it was possible. Perhaps this is just an after effect my Tiare had on vampires. It's not like I had ever used it before on an actual vampire.

"You healed me." He said in a whisper, drawing my attention away from my thoughts.

What could I say to him? Should I tell him my doubts of the healing lasting? Being human, being normal, meant so much to him, and I could completely relate to that. I wanted normalcy more than anything, but sometimes we have to wake up to reality. Just like I had to wake up to the reality that my time here was limited.

"Edward…" I began slowly, not exactly sure of how I could put this into words without hurting him "…I'm not sure if this will last. I have never had this happen before."

His eyes lost some of the light that had been in them. His eyes, they were blue. A much lighter blue compared to my original dark blue eyes. They were beautiful. Almost completely innocent looking. "Is there a possibility that it will last?" He asked. Hope ringing throughout his voice. It was then that I noticed that his usually smooth, melody like voice was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a voice that sounded very young, and very unsure.

"It is possible, but I don't want you to get your hopes up Edward. You can't escape what you are, and vampire runs in your veins now. It is in your body, and I don't think any amount of magic can heal that." I felt as if I was breaking his newly restored heart, but I knew these were words that needed to be said. He wasn't a child. He could handle the truth.

"I know this is sort of a touchy subject, and I do hate to interrupt, but we have a situation." Emmett stated, ending the conversation between Edward and I.

"He's right." Alice began. "The Volturi are on their way, and now with Edward in the condition he is in…"

"And what condition is that?" Edward asked angrily. He was obviously offended by the way in which Alice had stated that sentence.

"Edward, it's wonderful, I am jealous, but let's look at this logically." Alice said, trying to reason with him. "The Volturi are coming, and you are an important asset to us. I am happy for you; I really am, but I fear for the rest of us. For our family."

Edward calmed down at her explanation. He had not thought of all the complications this now would cause. If it had been at any other time.

"How long?" I questioned.

"Morning." Her voice melancholy.

I nodded. "We don't need to worry about Edward, I will take care of them, and I will not need much help more than likely." Edward began to protest, but I held a hand up halting his arguments. "I am going to try and talk with them. See if that gets us anywhere. I do not want to start a war with them, nor do I want to disrupt your family's peace. I have more important issues to deal with." Edward stared strangely at me. It was as if he didn't recognize me at all. I couldn't blame his perception in this. I was cold now and quite standoffish.

Silence engulfed us before I stated in an even tone, "we need to prepare."

* * *

We were gathered at the Cullen's. There was a fear that loomed around. I could sense that Jasper was trying to sooth everyone, but even his own apprehensions got in the way.

"We're going to need reinforcements if this turns into an all out war." Carlisle stated. I nodded my head in agreement, and I thought back to a certain wolf who made a promise to me. "I think I can get the werewolves' support." I stated.

Everyone looked at me as if I had just lost my mind. "They won't help us." Edward said definitely. It was times like these that I wish I could just strangle him. To be as old as he was, he was so oblivious to things around him. It also took him a long time to learn his lesson it seemed like. He should trust me. I stood up and started to make my way outside. It was no surprise that Edward began to follow me.

"Where are you going?" He questioned as he caught up with me.

"Why do you even need to ask?" I said coldly. I almost flinched at my own voice.

"The wolves, will not help us." He said as he grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn and look at him. He was obviously bothered by my demeanor towards him, but he said nothing of it.

"I have to try." I said, looking him dead in the eye. "Edward, if this turns bad, we won't have a choice but to fight. You are human now, so you need to stay away from the battle, and we need all the help we can get!" I screamed at him, unsure of where my anger was coming from.

"I will be there, human or not. I have to be there to protect my family."

"Protect!" I said with an incredulous laugh. "From who? How can you? You will only be putting yourself in danger. Do you not see the flaws in your thinking? What you are saying is illogical!" I turned to go, but his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"What's happening to you?" He questioned. I could feel the uncertainty in his voice.

I held back the tears before I said, "Nothing you can fix Edward." I took off running, knowing that, in his human form, he couldn't follow me.

I ran. Longer than I probably needed to. I had to clear my head. Things were happening so fast, and the end was near. The end to this life. When I felt like I could keep it together, I searched out Jacob's energy.

In no time, I found myself approaching him in the same spot we first met. He was standing there, looking out at the sea.

"I thought you would eventually come." He said, not even turning to look at me. I approached him slowly, until I was standing right next to him. "I need your help Jacob." I said in a quiet voice. The sounds of the waives bringing back the memories of our previous encounter. The night I needed to find someplace away from Edward. I almost laughed at the similarity in the situation.

He turned to look at me. His eyes studied me for a long time. He took in my appearance. He could see that the light of the moon was once again illuminating my skin. His eyes softened. "When?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

He remained silent for a moment as he studied my face. Finally he said, "I relayed the information to the others. It was a fight at first, trying to convince them that we needed to fight alongside the blood suckers, but eventually they caved."

"How did you convince them?" I questioned.

"Reason." He said matter-of-factly. "In the end, it was as simple as that. They know what kind of threat the coven poses to them and to this town. They just had to come to terms with that reason, and get over themselves."

I smiled at him, and he returned it. His hand slowly came up to caress my face. I closed my eyes at the gesture. It didn't feel romantically promoted, it was as if he was trying to comfort me. As if, he felt the inner turmoil that was going on under the surface.

As soon as I felt the warmth of his hand, it was gone. His arms came around me and embraced me. "Things will work out in the way they were meant to." He whispered into my hair.

I laughed. "How did you get so wise?" I questioned. He was so young, but he held himself as if he had lived a long life. I could feel him smile as he answered, "Call it understanding instead of wisdom."

He pulled away from me and looked at me. "I know the stories, about you. I know that your life has been a series of who you were meant to be instead of you actually are. I can relate. I know I'm young, but I also have always known my place among my people. It is in my blood. I tried to run, but eventually destiny caught up with me."

"How old are you again?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm still a teenage boy. Still have a short attention span, and still think way too much about sports, girls, and avoiding sappy emotions." He said with a chuckle.

I busted out laughing. It amazed me. After all that had been placed on the shoulders of so many, destiny could not take the essence of who they were. Not even myself. I shouldn't be so cold towards Edward. It wasn't his fault that I was stupid enough to land myself in a time paradox. He loved me, and I loved him.

When my laughter subsided, I looked intently back at the boy. "Thank you Jacob." I said softly.

"Your welcome Serena." He said, just as softly. I gave him a curt nod before I took off running. I made my way back to the Cullen's. I had a new fire lit in me. What Jacob said, it had been right on track. I just need to accept things as they were. I couldn't change them, and the more I try to the more frustrated and alone I will feel. I needed to embrace the life I have now, and just let tomorrow happen as it should.

* * *

I approached the house, and immediately felt worried. I saw Alice standing on the front porch. She was looking for me. Her eyes were filled with worry. I approached her quickly. Before I could even ask, she said, "It's Edward." It was then that I heard the scream.

It felt as if my heart had stopped. I rushed into the house, and my eyes quickly settled on Edward. He was laying on couch. Screaming and writhing in pain.

"What's going on?" I asked in a voice filled with panic as I approached Carlisle. He was by his side.

Carlisle looked at me, and then back down to Edward. "He's going through the change again." I closed my eyes at the revelation. "It seems as if you couldn't heal him completely." He stated, his voice sounding a bit defeated.

I knelt down beside Edward, and quickly took his hand into mine; holding it into place. I began to cry. I felt terrible. I caused him this pain. He wouldn't have had to go through this if it wasn't for me. I allowed my tears to drip onto his hand that I was clutching. I brought it to my mouth and kissed it. I could already feel the original coldness returning.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I whispered.

"The process seems to be moving faster than it did the first time around." Carlisle said as he studied my face. "I guess it's because it never really left him. It was just put at bay for awhile."

I didn't reply. I prayed. Edward was screaming, and he continued to scream. It was ripping my heart apart. "Please, please, please…" I whispered over and over.

A warm light began to develop at my chest. My star seed. It enveloped Edward. My tears streamed as I continued to pray. As the light continued to work it's magic on Edward. Soon, the screaming stopped. Edward was still.

I opened my eyes. I stared at him. No one spoke. After what seemed like an eternity, his eyes opened. The blue that was there was replaced by gold once again. His skin was pale; his hand icy. His eyes found me, and they showed such regret. Such deep regret. I bent down and kissed him swiftly. I placed my forehead against his, and I just cried.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed out. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

He was silent. Trying to digest everything. His arm came slowly around me, and pulled me towards him. He breathed in deeply. His eyes locked onto mine.

"It isn't your fault, if anything, you allowed me a chance to feel, even for a brief moment, what it was like to be human once again. You warned me that it wouldn't last." The melody in his voice returned. He kissed me lightly as he sat up from the couch, still clutching me to his side.

"Could you give us a minute?" He asked his family before they disappeared into the other parts of the house.

When they left, I pulled away from his embrace so I could look at him. I studied his face. It was amazing to see the difference between the human and the vampire. We sat there looking at each other before I said, "They will help."

Edward's eye's blinked a couple of times. Not sure if he heard me correctly. "Are you certain?"

I nodded my head in response. "How did you convince them?" He questioned.

I smiled. "Reason." It was the same response that Jacob had given me, but it answered the question fully.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked timidly. He didn't want to upset me again, but he knew something was going on.

I took a deep breath before I said, "Honestly? No, I'm not."

"What is it?"

I couldn't very well tell him the conflict within me. The conflict that was mainly centered around him and the thought of losing him. So I settled for the obvious answer; the one he would be expecting.

"I've just been thinking about the events as of late. It really is amazing my luck. Things can never go right for me." I let my hands cradle my head. Emotion welling up inside of me. I tried to control it as best I could. I couldn't help the few tears that escaped.

"I'm such a crybaby." I stated with a small laugh.

"You know, for some all powerful warrior, you do have a point there." Edward said in return; trying to lighten the mood.

I chuckled. I lifted my head and looked outside. Dawn was approaching. I saw it in the sky as the moon slowly began to fade. Without even looking at him, I whispered, "I love you." I felt his hand under my chin as he forced my eyes to his. "And I you." His lips came down to catch mine in a passionate kiss.

I allowed myself to be consumed by him. I allowed my heart to open. To feel the love. To feel the pain. It reminded me that, aside from my duty as Cosmos, I was still, in a way, human. I still felt. I still loved. I still feared. The fact that I had not lost that was overwhelming. It was liberating, and I embraced it.

* * *

We slowly made our way to the clearing. The one in which Alice saw us meeting the Volturi. I was already in my Cosmos form. Edward was by my side; his hand holding onto mine. Jacob did not falter on his word. The wolves had joined us. They did not speak to anyone, but they lowered their heads respectfully toward me. Jacob must have told them who I was.

Our footsteps were light. One could barely hear them as they made contact with the ground. It was the sound of a solemn march. A march into the unknown. I did not fear the Volturi. I knew very well that they were no threat to me, but what they did pose a threat to was the safety of Edward's family.

Alice stopped in her tracks. "It's here." She said as her eyes began to focus back on the present.

Waiting. I find it worse than the battle itself. The anticipation of what was to come. You couldn't think. You couldn't rest. All you could do was simply _wait_.

I took one last look at Edward. He was staring intently at me. His grip tightened on mine. The battle, I knew, from Alice, was a blur. She just knew where we would meet, and she knew how events would unfold, but without me in them. Which made things considerably more difficult for her to read. Her power always got confused when I was thrown into the picture.

My eyes tore from his as I felt a powerful energy heading our way.

"They're coming." I said. Everyone began to tense up. Unsure of exactly what was about to take place.

The energy. It was powerful. Much more powerful than what I have felt from the Cullens. A dozen or so vampires emerged into the clearing. I began to study each of their faces. All of their eyes were red, a trait that I immediately recognized from my previous dealings with vampires.

Carlisle stepped forward as the coven came to a halt in front of us. I stayed aware of what was going on. Edward had already filled me in on exactly what kind of powers these vampires possessed. I knew to keep a keen eye on Jane and Alec.

"Carlisle!" The one whom I assumed to be Aro stated. "It has been too long."

"Aro." Carlisle stated evenly. Not even betraying his nerves. "What brings you to us?" He questioned.

Aro laughed. "I see you were prepared for our coming. How interesting." He stated with genuine curiosity. At this point, I assumed that he had no idea of the power that the Cullens actually possessed. I prayed that it would remain that way.

Aro's eyes wandered the crowd that was gathered. "I am assuming this is your coven." He stated before scanning yet again. He took a look at the wolves before giving a small smile as his face made a grimace. He continued to search. His eyes then fell directly on me. I tensed up only slightly from his gaze. His eyes did not waiver from mine, and I dared not look away. I wanted to make sure he knew exactly what he was dealing with.

"And who is this lovely young creature?" He questioned. His eyes never leaving mine. I stepped forward; breaking the contact between Edward and I.

"This is her." Victoria stepped up from behind the crowd. "This is the murderer."

My eyes snapped to her. "You have some nerve calling me a murderer, blood sucker." The silver in my eyes twinkled, and she flinched. I held my hand out and allowed my staff to form. I looked back towards Aro and spoke.

"I am Sailor Cosmos. The balance of the universe, and the enemy of Chaos."

"Cosmos?" He questioned. "It seems that you possess some extraordinary abilities, and yet you are not a vampire. That much is obvious. Your aroma is intoxicating, even to a vampire as old as I. We have been informed that you have murdered one of our kind. What reason did you have in this?"

"Self-defense." I stated sarcastically. My eyes quickly went to Jane's, and I could see the change in her demeanor. I heard a piercing scream, and then I realized that the sound was coming from me. It felt as if my entire body was on fire. As if it should combust. I kept screaming, but I needed to keep my wits about me. I just had to think; I have felt worse pain. My star seed being ripped from me. Dying. I bit my lip, refusing to scream out again. I grasped at the power of Saturn and pushed Jane away from my mind.

I stood up from the ground. My body shaking violently. I could see the shock written in their faces. I took several labored breaths before I regained my composure. I focused my eyes on Jane once again. "You will regret that you ever did that."

I held out my hand. "You will know what pain feels like little girl." My voice, void of emotion. I stated in a calm, soft voice, "**Dead Scream**." I sent the power of Pluto at the girl, and she screamed at the impact of the purple light. The power sent her flying.

Aro's eyes widened at my ability, and he took a sudden step back. That is when I noticed Alec's change. I was too quick for him. I lifted my staff in the air and screamed, "**Silent Wall!!!**" It blocked his attempts at getting to me. He could not break the barrier of Saturn. I pushed the wall out slamming him. He went flying like his sister; falling right next to her.

Both made their attempts at standing up, but I was having none of it. I needed to prevent this from becoming a war, and to do that those two needed to stay put. I called on time. My eyes focused on the two, purple now glowing behind my eyes. "**Time Freeze**." And with that, they were frozen in time.

Silver returned to my eyes as I focused back on Aro. "As you can see, it is not wise to mess with me. Surely Victoria's memory would have taught you this."

"Who are you? What are you?" Aro asked, appearing as if he were afraid for the first time in his long life.

I sighed. "I don't want to fight. I want you to take your coven and leave. The Cullens have done nothing, and I killed in self-defense, as stated before. I am no threat to you or to your coven. I do not want your power. I want peace, and I want normalcy. Two concepts far from power."

Aro stared at me disbelievingly. I had to let him see. He had to see that I was telling the truth. I needed to set things straight. I took a step towards him. He took a step back. It reminded me a bit of Edward's first reaction that day in the woods near the school. I almost laughed at the memory. It seemed so far away, but it wasn't that long ago.

I spoke again, trying to ease Aro's discomfort. "Carlisle tells me that you can read minds by touching." I reached my hand out. "See for yourself."

He did not take my hand. The others of the coven began to gather around him in a protective stance; ready to attack. Those behind me did the same.

"Please." I stated desperately. "No more fighting. I mean you no harm. Trust me." My eyes locked with his. He studied me, and as his eyes got lost in mine, his defense softened. He held out his hand and took mine in it.

There was a brief moment where he just stood there, holding my hand. He breathed in the air around him, and I could almost bet he was taking in my scent. Soon, I felt the familiar probes into my mind. Instead of having to remember everything, like I did with Edward, Aro moved swiftly through my mind. He started from the beginning.

Once again, I was reliving pain. This time though, I held back the tears. I did not want to lose face in front of this man. He continued to search. Brought himself up to the present day, and to the present moment. His red eyes met mine. He knew. He knew I would be leaving soon.

_Please, don't say anything. Allow me to tell them in my own time. I don't pose a threat to you. I will be gone, and time will resume as it should have._

He nodded. For a brief moment, there was an understanding between the two of us.

He slowly took his hand away from mine. "You're a lonely soul." He said softly. "A beautiful, lonely soul."

I didn't blink, and I didn't allow emotion to cross my face. I knew what he said was true. I have had to face that truth time and time again.

He continued. "I see the purity in your heart. It is so bright. It's as if nothing but love exists there. I envy it." He bowed slightly towards me. There was a collective gasp around the clearing. Upon seeing Aro bowing towards me, his coven followed in the same suit, although a bit more reluctantly.

He stood to his full height once again. He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. His eyes met mine, and there was a hint of amusement behind those eyes. "I would love to collect you. I am very curious to see what kind of vampire you would make. Very powerful to be sure."

I could feel the sudden change in Edward's demeanor. It made me realize how closely I was linked to him. I just stared at Aro, allowing him to finish his thought.

"However, even I could not destroy something so beautiful." He let go of my hand and bowed once more. He turned back to his coven, signaling it was time to go. His curiosity had be sated. He turned back to me. "Could you kindly unfreeze my two guards. They are quite an important asset to me."

I chuckled. "As long as you teach them some manners and control." He smiled and nodded at my suggestion. I dropped the power of time around them, bringing them back to the present. They immediately tensed up at the sight of me. They were ready to attack again, but Aro held up his hand. "Our presence is no longer needed here."

Disbelief was evident in their eyes, but they followed orders. Soon, the coven disappeared into the woods once again. I turned back to the Cullens and the wolves, and they were all standing there in shock and amazement.

Edward was the first to approach me. "He wanted you. Badly."

"I kind of gathered that." I stated with a chuckle.

"He stopped though. I've heard stories of Aro's quest for power, and here is the greatest power he has ever come across, and he just walks away. He thought you were too beautiful. He couldn't do it."

I nodded my head. I stepped away from Edward and walked toward Jacob. He was standing there in his human form. A pair of shorts thrown on to cover important areas. The rest of the pack stayed in wolf form.

"Thank you for standing behind us. It shows your true desire for peace." I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He embraced me. "Goodbye." I whispered into his ear.

He pulled away. He looked at me before he asked, "Destiny calls?" I nodded. He kissed my cheek. "Goodbye, Princess." He whispered. He turned back towards his pack. He transformed, took one last look at me, and then bolted off into the distance.

"I'm surprised you got the dogs to cooperate." Emmett said with a laugh. I hit him in the chest and immediately regretted it. Stone met my hand once again. "Ow." I grumbled. Emmett could only laugh.

"Well, I guess we should head home." Esme said. We all nodded in response, and then took off towards the Cullens.

Everyone went inside. Laughing about their _almost _encounter with the Volturi. I stood outside, looking at the house. This was it. I had to leave. Edward turned back towards me. "Are you coming inside?" He questioned. I didn't respond.

He was by my side in an instant. "What's the matter?"

The tears flowed freely as I met his eyes. I opened my mouth, and then closed it. How could I tell him? I took a shuddering breath. I couldn't stay. It was as simple as that. I had to tell him.

"Edward." I said, my voice shaking. More tears came. "I…it's time for me to go." He didn't understand. His eyes showed that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have to leave. My time here is over." I all but sobbed out.

Edward's eyes widened. "No, no. You have to stay. Just awhile longer. Please." His voice panicking. His hands coming up to cup my face. I cried incredulously. I had to be strong. Yes, I loved him, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to keep me here. Cosmos had a job, a destiny to fulfill.

"I can't. I cannot risk the past revisiting me again. I cannot risk putting your family in danger anymore, and I cannot put off my encounter with Chaos anymore." My voice becoming stronger as I spoke. "This is my destiny, Edward. I cannot escape it. The only thing I can do is embrace it. It was foolish of me to come back to this time. Stupid of me to get so involved, but it was the best decision I ever made."

I smiled up at him. His eyes held such sorrow. "I met you. I realized that I still hold a part of who I use to be."

I held out my hand and allowed my star locket to form. I opened it and allowed the sweet, haunting melody to play. A sense of recognition crossed Edward's face as he remembered the melody I played him once on the piano.

"I want you to have it." I said. Fresh tears still falling, but the sobs had subsided. I took his hand and placed it there. He clutched it.

"Don't leave me." He begged. "How can I lose you? You are the warmth that I have been looking for all my life."

I closed my eyes. "I wish I could stay, but you know that it is impossible." He said nothing in response. I opened my eyes and looked towards the house. "Please, tell everyone I said goodbye. I cannot bear to say it to them as well."

I took a deep breath and said, "You have to move on." He opened his mouth as if to protest, but I held up my hand. "Edward, please, move on. Remember me, but continue to live your life. Please." Seeing the sincerity and determination in my eyes, he nodded.

"He was right." Edward stated. "Aro. You are a lonely soul. A beautiful, lonely soul."

I gave a small smile. I reached up and touched his face. He brought his forehead down to mine. We savored in the moment. His lips came down and kissed me fiercely. His arms coming around to crush me to his frame. Tears continued to fall as I kissed him back. So much passion, so much pain hidden behind it. I felt everything he was feeling.

Eventually, the kiss slowed. It became soft. Loving. He broke it and stepped away. His eyes found mine, and I was amazed to see the slightest tear trickle down his cheek. I reached my hand out and wiped it away. "I thought vampires didn't cry."

"Maybe a vampire has never really had their heart broken before." His voice cracked.

I caressed his cheek. "Maybe, at the end of eternity, our paths will cross once again, and we can find true happiness."

His eyes closed as one more tear came falling down. I pulled away. He looked at me.

"I love you Edward."

I called once again on my Time Senshi. My body began to glow, and then I was gone.

* * *

_Time_. It's a complex thing. One can never understand the true power of it. How it kills every man. How it has the ability to pass quickly, or to even pass slowly. How painful, and how liberating it can be.

Time can heal all wounds. The saying is somewhat true, but what about for those wounds that keep reopening with each passing life, each passing second? What about for the one who wields time?

A lonely soul. She looked to the end of time and could only pray. It was the same prayer that had been in her mind since the start of all this. The hope, the wish, that one day her soul would be free.

She licked her wounds. She stood tall. She knew who she was. She would continue her path because it was who she was meant to be, but she will never forget who she really was behind destiny. She smiled.

"At the end of eternity." She whispered.

-The End-

**So, I hope you aren't extremely upset with me for not allowing her to stay with Edward. It just wasn't plausible. I gave everyone enough warning throughout the story that she would more than likely not stay, and I have had this ending planned for awhile. **

**With regards to the fight with Aro, I apologize if it wasn't as epic as some of you may have wanted, but taking into account Aro's nature, I figured, after Cosmos let loose on Jane and Alec, Aro would want to avoid conflict. Much like he did in Breaking Dawn when he discovered Bella's power. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story because I really enjoyed writing it! Again, thanks so much to all of you who have been apart of it. I hope you all take a look at my other stories and continue to read my work. I know this is the last chapter, but don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


End file.
